Épico
by O Amalgama
Summary: O fim do pilar de Zefir provoca conseqüências que afetam muitos outros mundos. Agora, os Cavaleiros de Atena, os Guerreiros Z, as Sailor Senshi e as Guerreiras Mágicas terão que se unir para enfrentar um ser que ameaça toda a existência.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Nos princípios do tempo, quando o homem observava os primeiros anos de sua civilização e os deuses reinavam sobre a Terra, houve uma batalha que definiu a história do tempo.

Para combater a ameaça, os deuses do Olimpo, junto aos protetores das respectivas galáxias e os guardiães de diferentes planetas de vários sistemas solares, assim como de diferentes universos se uniram para derrotar o ser mais poderoso que já existiu e que ameaçava toda a existência. Muitas vidas foram perdidas, mas foi possível conter a ameaça por muito tempo, mantendo-a em uma prisão sustentada por quatro diferentes seres que o derrotaram na batalha final, e que por meio de reencarnações puderam mantê-lo no esquecimento da história. Estes seres ficaram conhecidos como pilares.

Até que um dia um destes pilares morreu em seu planeta Zefir sem deixar um sucessor que mantivesse a prisão junto aos outros três. Embora haja aparecido um sucessor, já era tarde demais.


	2. Algo se aproxima

**Capítulo 1: Algo se aproxima**

Lucy acorda depois de ter tido um pesadelo, ou pelo menos parecia, já que ainda estava acordada, não haviam passado dois minutos desde que fechou os olhos para dormir quando teve essa horrível visão.

-Lucy: Ze...Zefir... - sussurra, enquanto observa o céu pela janela lentamente. A visão do mundo de Zefir, onde havia conhecido grandes amigos, destruído em uma imensa explosão, e as vozes de todos os habitantes gritando de dor ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. Tinha a certeza de que esta sensação que invadia seu coração era mais que um simples pesadelo.

Muito distante dali, em um plano astral onde se pode ver o passado e o futuro correndo lado a lado, uma guardiã sente um estranho calafrio, sinal de que acabava de acontecer um distúrbio no tempo.

-Sailor Plutão: Isto não é possível, aconteceu algo grave na era em que vivem as sailors! Seu futuro se apagou, não existe mais. Devo ir até a princesa, posso sentir um poder ameaçador sobre ela.

No Santuário da Grécia, Atena descansa após a batalha contra Poseidon, mas uma sensação de perigo cerca seu cosmo e ela se dirige ao menino a seu lado.

-Atena: Kiki, chame os Cavaleiros de Ouro, diga que se reúnam na Sala do Mestre.

-Kiki: Agora mesmo.

-Atena: É uma pena, mas fico feliz que Seiya e os outros não estejam aqui, seria muito perigoso para eles.

Em outro lugar, fora de todas as dimensões, num pequeno planeta, o senhor Kaio já sabe o que aconteceu.

-Senhor Kaio: Já aconteceu o que eu temia, um dos pilares morreu e não encontrou um sucessor a tempo, agora este terrível monstro foi libertado e terei que chamar Goku e os Guerreiros Z... mas acho que será inútil. O macaco a seu lado apenas o observava.

-Senhor Kaio: Será inútil... - repetia cabisbaixo

De volta ao Santuário, os cinco Cavaleiros de Ouro sobreviventes se reúnem com Atena na Sala do Mestre e se ajoelham perante sua deusa. Atena demonstra preocupação pelo seu pressentimento e os cavaleiros notam isso.

-Aioria: Diga-nos Atena, por que pediu nossa presença, está acontecendo alguma coisa?

-Milo: Atena, saiba que enquanto estivermos aqui nada lhe acontecerá. - mesmo este comentário não tranqüiliza Atena.

-Atena: Cavaleiros, sei que não entendem, mas meu cosmo está me alertando de algo grave que aconteceu, e que tem relação com Atena e este mundo... talvez este universo.

-Mu: Mas se fosse alguma ameaça desta magnitude já teríamos notado. - ao ouvir isto, Shaka se concentra e deixa de ouvir as palavras de Mu e dos outros; quando volta a si, se levanta preocupado.

-Shaka: Esperem. Sinto algo. - e permanece observando a entrada, até que se ouvem passos ecoando fortemente pela sala. Os cavaleiros se levantam esperando quem vem. Logo conseguem ver uma figura humana coberta de sombras, da qual só se pode distinguir seu longo cabelo e uma capa também coberta de sombras.

Os Cavaleiros de Ouro se põem em guarda protegendo Atena, e a figura se detém a alguns metros deles. Aldebaran de Touro o enfrenta primeiro.

-Aldebaran: O que faz aqui estranho? É proibida a entrada nesta terra sagrada, vá embora antes que sofra as conseqüências.

O estranho apenas solta uma gargalhada sinistra, e faz um rápido movimento de mão apontado a cabeça do Touro e um raio a atravessa entre os olhos. Seu elmo cai partido em dois, coberto de sangue, junto com o corpo sem vida de Aldebaran.

Todos se surpreendem com o desaparecimento do cosmo do Touro e a facilidade do estranho para matá-lo. Atena percebe que a ameaça que vinha sentindo está diante de seus olhos. Aioria, Milo e Mu encaram o inimigo.

-Leão, Escorpião e Áries. Lembro muito bem que vocês três, junto com Sagitário, conseguiram ferir meu ombro na batalha de milhares de anos atrás.

Os três ficam perplexos ao ouvir isso, mas o ignoram e decidem atacá-lo.

-Aioria: Vai lamentar ter cometido este crime! Relâmpago de Plasma!

-Milo: Agulha Escarlate!

-Mu: Revolução Estelar!

Os três golpes lançados com todo seu sétimo sentido se chocam com o inimigo, criando uma grande quantidade de energia.

-Ha, ha, ha! - o estranho ri, ao mesmo tempo em que desvia todo o poder lançado contra ele para o alto, destruindo o teto da sala do mestre. Enquanto Shaka protege Atena, os três cavaleiros não podem acreditar que o inimigo não tenha recebido nenhum dano com esse ataque.

-Atena, vejo que não me reconhece, mas eu sim, embora este corpo não seja o mesmo que enfrentei milhares de anos atrás. Meu nome é XARDOZ, e vim ter minha vingança contra aqueles que me aprisionaram por quase uma eternidade. Esperei muito tempo por este momento e estes trastes cósmicos não vão me deter!

-Atena: Cavaleiros, fujam daqui, não quero que morram!

-Mu: Não diga bobagens Atena, nós estamos aqui para protegê-la, mesmo que custe nossas vidas. - Miro, Mu e Aioria se juntam para realizar a Exclamação de Atena.

-Xardoz: Não farão esta técnica outra vez, não adiantará nada sem a bola de energia do senhor Kaio! Eu tive milhares de anos para consertar meus erros! - nisso Xardoz levanta seu braço disparando milhares de raios de energia que atravessam as armaduras e os corpos dos cavaleiros que gritam de dor enquanto caem mortos sem poder fazer nada.

-Shaka: Nããão! - o cavaleiro de Virgem se lança contra Xardoz e consegue agarrá-lo pelo pescoço, logo um grande brilho faz com que ambos desapareçam e só reste a armadura de Virgem.

Atena cai de joelhos, triste por tudo que testemunhou.

-Xardoz: Não sabe o quanto me agrada vê-la humilhada assim. - Xardoz aparece atrás de Atena sem nenhum ferimento.

-Atena: Nunca vencerá, mesmo que me mate.

Xardoz: Ha, ha, ha, ha.- Sua risada parece ecoar pelo universo.

Seiya acorda em seu quarto depois de escutar esta risada.

-Seiya: Sa-Saori. -diz angustiado.

Ikky e Shun, que oravam no túmulo de seus pais, assim como Hyoga na Sibéria e Shiryu em Rozan sentem... algo aconteceu com Saori. Mas o que não sabiam era que a situação alcançava horizontes mais distantes, muito mais.


	3. Aconteceu há

**Capítulo 2: Aconteceu há...**

No planeta do senhor Kaio, os Guerreiros Z mais poderosos, Goku, Vejita, Gohan, Trunks e Picollo foram trazidos graças ao teletransporte de Goku.

-Vejita: Argh! Espero que seja um assunto importante para interromper meu treinamento a poucos dias de enfrentar Cell, anão gordo, ou então vou explodir este planetóide em que vive!

-Goku: Calma Vejita, com certeza é algo importante para o senhor Kaio nos chamar, além disso podemos comer uma comida deliciosa aqui.

-Kaio: Na verdade Goku, eu...

-Goku: Por favor, senhor Kaio!

Logo depois todos escutam o senhor Kaio em sua casa enquanto Goku come na mesa.

-Kaio: Bem, acho que qualquer treinamento que tenham tido para derrotar Cell será de grande ajuda... mas talvez não.

-Picollo: O que quer dizer, Kaio?

...

Em outro lugar, ou melhor, outra dimensão, Serena e suas amigas se juntaram no templo de Rei para conversar e aproveitar suas férias depois de derrotar Sailor Galáxia.

-Mina: Bem, agora que estamos em paz acho que Serena só pensa na data de se casar com Darien.

-Serena: O quê? O que você acha? Não pensava em nada disso... embora ontem tenha visto um bolo que parecia delicioso... e então parei em frente a uma loja de noivas... e logo... - enquanto a conversa seguia, Ami notou que Rei permanecia olhando para a janela.

-Ami: Algo errado?

-Rei: Não... apenas meus corvos tem estado inquietos ultimamente... como minha consciência.

-Princesa Serena! - Ouviram uma voz muito familiar às cinco. Era Setsuna, que havia chegado com Haruka, Michiru e Hotaru.

-Lita: Garotas! Por que... apareceram assim de repente?

-Haruka: Sailor Moon corre um grande perigo.

-Serena: Outra vez?

-Setsuna: Desta vez não será como as outras, descobri algo quando repassei o tempo que se relaciona com você, Sailor Moon... Princesa, é algo muito grave.

Setsuna começa a falar do que só ela havia visto, mas alguém mais que viveu isso em carne e osso relata a mesma história.

...

De volta ao outro mundo.

-Kaio: Vejam, há muito tempo, milênios para vocês, houve uma terrível batalha. Estávamos nela diferentes senhores Kaios de vários universos reunidos com os guardiões dos planetas dos sistemas solares, uns seres chamados gênios e os chamados deuses do Olimpo junto a guerreiros com armaduras brilhantes como ouro. Todos lutávamos contra o maior poder maligno jamais conhecido em uma só pessoa... ou melhor, um demônio chamado Xardoz. Muitos guerreiros que eram muito mais poderosos que eu foram assassinados por este monstro, até que só restamos seis lutando. Houve um momento de distração que aproveitamos, graças ao sacrifício de dois guerreiros, onde os restantes usamos todo nosso poder para prendê-lo e conseguimos, o mantivemos em um plano astral fora de nossas realidades ficando aprisionado sempre que as chamas de nossas vidas continuassem acesas. Como alguns não eram imortais, precisavam reencarnar ou achar um sucessor, mas...

-Trunks: O que houve?

-Kaio: Nós quatro nos chamávamos pilares, éramos o pilar de um planeta chamado Zefir, uma deusa do Olimpo, uma princesa de uma lua e eu, mas um deles morreu e não pode continuar com seu legado a outro corpo, por isso este ser conseguiu escapar, sei disso porque senti seu ki tão terrível que nunca vou me esquecer.

-Gohan: Mas se é tão poderoso por que não apareceu na Terra?

-Kaio: Ele nunca aparecerá em seu planeta, só quando for destruí-lo. Ele buscará vingança contra os que o aprisionaram e suas reencarnações não estão em seu universo.

-Goku: Se estão em outro universo, o senhor sabe qual?

-Kaio: Bom... não exatamente, mas sei onde está o ki deste demônio, assim você poderá se teletransportar daqui até o universo onde estão.

-Vejita: Isso é perda de tempo Kakaroto, ele pode ter derrotado guerreiros mais fortes que esse gordo, mas nós também podemos fazer isso.

-Picolo: Não Vejita, eu também pude sentir este ki através do senhor Kaio, não sei se é tão forte quanto o de Cell, mas posso dizer que é pelo menos 100 vezes maior que o de Freeza.

-Kaio: Está enganado namekuseijin, garanto que vocês cinco não poderiam com ele.

-Vejita: Que bobagem! Se é tão forte como diz quero enfrentá-lo! Encontre-o rápido!

-Kaio: Espere, vai demorar um pouco porque tenho que nivelar minhas antenas fora das galáxias de seu universo. - o senhor Kaio se concentra para se conectar à Terra do outro universo.

...

Enquanto isso nesse universo, em uma lanchonete estão três garotas de uniformes escolares muito diferentes, assim como suas personalidades mas que agora possuem uma forte amizade, uma amizade que surgiu em outro planeta diferente do seu, planeta do qual estão falando.

-Lucy: Então vocês também tiveram este estranho sonho?

-Anne: Sim, era muito estranho mas não parecia um sonho, era como se fosse...

-Marine: Como se fosse o que?

-Anne: Não sei... - o rosto de Marine cai sobre a mesa - Era como se fosse um pedido de ajuda.

Lucy: Mas tarde demais. - Lucy sente que a tristeza invade seu corpo e seu olhar se perde no céu. Então sua mochila começa a se mover.

-Marine: Ahh! Está viva!

-Anne: Não seja ridícula Marine, provavelmente Lucy trouxe algum animal adormecido ou algo assim.

-Lucy: Mas eu só trouxe meus livros, deixem-me abri-la. - quando a mochila é aberta, um animal salta de dentro dela, mas um que não é deste mundo.

-Lucy: É Mokona!

-Marine: Mokona!

-Anne: Mas como ele pode estar aqui?

Lucy abraça Mokona feliz por vê-lo, mas também se preocupa que isto possa ter relação com seu sonho.

-Lucy: Mokona, o que aconteceu em Zefir?

-Marina: Claro, como se ele pudesse falar.

Mokona só responde com seus ruídos, mas a esfera em sua testa começa a brilhar intensamente até que um resplendor cobre as três garotas que desaparecem junto com a luz, para reaparecer em um lugar tão apertado que mal cabiam as três.

-Anne: Parece que estamos em um banheiro.

-Marine: Mokona, se queria ir ao banheiro havia um maior na lanchonete!

-Lucy: Vejam, estamos com os braceletes que usamos na batalha de Zefir.

-Anne: É verdade, mas por que neste mundo?

-Marine: Primeiro vamos sair daqui, estão me esmagando!

Ao sair as garotas percebem que estão em um avião em pleno vôo. Primeiro decidem se sentar para não desmaiarem. As filas de assentos são em pares e só há três lugares vazios, um deles ao lado de um jovem que viaja sozinho que Lucy ocupa rapidamente.

-Lucy: Com licença, este lugar está vazio?

O jovem se surpreende um pouco, mas com um sorriso levanta para que Lucy fique com o assento da janela.

-Lucy: Obrigada, é muito gentil. Eu me chamo Lucy.

-Olá, eu sou Seiya, pensei que ia viajar sozinho, me alegra ter uma boa companhia.

Ambos se cumprimentam e algo estranho ocorre quando seus olhos se cruzam.

-Seiya: "Não sei porque, mas sinto como se já a conhecesse há muito tempo." - pensa.

-Lucy: "Sinto como se tivesse alguma relação com ele, algo importante." - pensa Lucy. - Obrigada. A propósito, para onde vai este avião?

-Seiya: Não sabe? Para a Grécia. Não me diga que esqueceu?

-Lucy: Não exatamente.

-Seiya: Tudo bem, eu fiz o mesmo, podia ter ido no avião particular de uma amiga mas estava com pressa. Tem onde ficar?

-Lucy: Claro, não se preocupe! - mas pensa: Não tenho idéia, mas se Mokona nos trouxe a este avião deve ter a ver com o que está acontecendo.

Enquanto Seiya e Lucy continuavam conversando durante o vôo, Marine fazia comentários sobre o que Lucy queria com ele, já que tinham quase a mesma idade.

...

No planeta do senhor Kaio, todos aguardavam as suas instruções.

-Goku: Neste universo também há pessoas fortes?

Kaio: Tem que haver, o mais provável é que sejam as reencarnações de alguns guerreiros que lutaram nesta batalha, terão que se unir a eles se quiserem prender Xardoz outra vez.

-Vejita: Não pretendemos prendê-lo, eu vou matá-lo.

-Trunks: Se é tão poderoso quanto diz, prendê-lo não adiantaria nada.

-Kaio: Já o encontrei.

-Goku: Que bom.

-Kaio: Lembrem-se, primeiro tem que encontrar aliados, já que Xadoz já deve ter os seus.

-Gohan: E sabe como são os aliados?

-Kaio: Bem, lembro um pouco sobre aqueles dois que se sacrificaram para prendermos Xardoz... lembro que um tinha uma aura coberta de fogo e o outro era um guerreiro com asas. Goku ponha sua mão sobre meu ombro, assim saberá a direção.

-Goku: Está bem.

-Kaio: Tomem cuidado.

-Goku: Não se preocupe. - todos formam uma corrente com Goku apesar do desagrado de Vejita e desaparecem rumo a outro universo bem diferente do que conhecem.

...

No Santuário da Grécia Xardoz está sentado no trono de Atena.

-Xardoz: Parece que outro pilar também vive nesta dimensão, a tal princesa da Lua. Acho que vou matar dois pássaros com um tiro, não é Atena? Ha, ha, ha!

Embora diga o nome de Atena ela não parece estar em lugar nenhum por ali.

-Xardoz: Antrax! Nogadr! - duas figuras bem diferentes entre si atendem ao chamado de Xardoz. Um, como ele, aparentava forma humana, vestindo um traje normal de batalha com proteção nos joelhos, ombros, peito e uma faixa na cabeça. O outro era um demônio de dois metros e meio de altura, uma cabeça cheia de chifres, pele vermelha e duas grandes garras sobre as mãos.

-Antrax: O que deseja de nós, mestre?

-Xaroz: Antrax, vá ao Oriente e encontre a que se chama princesa da Lua, mas não mate-a, traga-a viva aqui.

-Antrax: Como queira, só espero que a tal princesa seja linda, e se for talvez demore alguns minutos em trazê-la.

-Xardoz: Matarei você se tocar nela, só eu devo fazê-la sofrer, depois do que ela me fez.

-Nogadr: Grr! E eu o que farei, grande Xardoz?

-Xardoz: Você, meu maior guerreiro, ficará aqui. Sinto que insetos com algum poder se aproximam e quero que seja seu comitê de boas-vindas. Desta vez aprendi com meus erros Atena, e essa desgraça que me fizeram passar não voltará a acontecer. Ha, ha, ha, ha! - a risada se perde na escuridão, uma escuridão onde se pode ver Saori, imóvel e com o olhar perdido.

-Atena: Seiya... - murmura como se fosse toda a esperança que lhe restava, mas não morreria, ela sabia que Xardoz não deixaria isso acontecer tão rápido.


	4. A Chegada de Antrax

**Capítulo 3: A Chegada de Antrax**

O avião que levava Seiya, Lucy, Marine e Anne à Grécia estava prestes a aterrissar quando Seiya sente que uma energia muito poderosa saía da cidade onde treinou vários anos.

- Seiya: "O que foi isso? Senti um cosmo muito poderoso, mas já está longe. Não estou gostando disso." - pensou. Mas quando estavam aterissando Seiya percebe o que mais temia, o cosmo dos Cavaleiros de Ouro havia desaparecido, assim como o de Atena, mas Seiya se recusava a aceitar que sua amiga estivesse morta.

Finalmente o avião aterrissa, Anne vê o lado bom dizendo que será uma grande visita já que tinha vontade de visitar uma cidade como essa. Enquanto isso, Seiya coloca a caixa com sua armadura nas costas e se despede das garotas.

- Seiya: Foi um prazer conhecê-las, cuidem-se, talvez nos vejamos de novo no Japão. - Seiya corre até a saída do aeroporto.

- Lucy: A-adeus...

- Marine; Parece que você vai sentir falta dele, Lucy.

- Lucy: Não fale assim, não é verdade. - responde nervosa.

- Anne: A primeira coisa que devemos descobrir é por que estamos aqui, já que Mokona deve ter alguma razão para ter nos trazido, não é Mokona? Mokona?

- Lucy: Pra onde ele foi?

- Marine: Esse coelho! Nos deixou sozinhas!

- Lucy: Ainda deve estar por aqui, procurem bem.

Após deixar o aeroporto Seiya encontra seus amigos Hyoga, Shiryu e Shun esperando por ele.

-Seiya: Ei! Não esperava encontrá-los aqui, amigos!

-Shiryu: Acho que todos viemos pelo mesmo motivo, Seiya.

-Shun: Mas... acham que aconteceu algo ruim com Saori?

-Hyoga: Sabe muito bem Shun, embora acreditássemos que conseguiríamos a paz após derrotarmos Poseidon.

-Seiya: Sim... nunca pensei que alguém ou alguma coisa ameaçaria Saori e a Terra outra vez.

-Shiryu: Ainda não sabemos se é alguma ameaça, mas devemos estar preparados.

-Hyoga: Bom, não podemos esperar mais. Vamos!

Os quatro cavaleiros de bronze dirigem-se até o Santuário, quando algo pula sobre a cabeça de Seiya.

-Shun: Vejam, um coelho.

-Shiryu: Parece um coelho.

-Seiya: Não interessa o que é, tirem isso de cima de mim! - Mokona pula da cabeça de Seiya e fica no meio dos cavaleiros enquanto dá voltas como se tentasse lhes dizer alguma coisa.

-Hyoga: Não temos tempo para isso, deixem-no aí que o dono irá encontrá-lo.

-Seiya: Tem certeza? Parece que daria um bom jantar.

De longe se ouve uma voz gitando o nome de Mokona, e o encontra junto a Seiya.

-Lucy: O-oi, Seiya.

-Seiya; Olá... outra vez. Bem, rapazes, esta é Lucy, conheci no vôo.

-Lucy: Muito prazer. - todos a cumprimentam, mas sentem como se já a tivessem visto antes.

-Hyoga: Melhor se despedir de sua amiga, é uma pena mas temos que ir.

-Lucy: Não estão entendendo, Mokona é uma criatura de outra dimensão, ele veio nos avisar de alguma coisa e deve ter um motivo para perseguir Seiya.

-Seiya: Mokona? É o nome do seu coelho? - nesse momento chegam Marine e Anne.

-Marine: Lucy, não fique dizendo essas coisas com estranhos - sussurrando. E depois diz aos cavaleiros - Não é nada, é que ela joga muito vídeo-game, ha, ha, ha.

-Lucy: Não! Não queria dizer antes mas senti algo místico neles, como se estivéssemos destinados a lutar, por isso tivemos os sonhos, por isso Mokona apareceu e nos entregou os braceletes, nos trouxe aqui e fez com que nos reuníssemos. - Mokona começa a pular e fazer seus sons como se tentasse confirmar o que Lucy dizia.

-Shiryu: Não brinquem, nós estamos numa situação muito importante e vocês poderiam correr perigo. - nesse momento a esfera na testa de Mokona começa a brilhar criando um resplendor que envolve a todos fazendo-os desaparecer.

Após alguns momentos que duraram milésimos de segundos, percebem que estão em uma área montanhosa e tanto os Cavaleiros quanto as Guerreiras Mágicas vestem suas armaduras de combate.

-Hyoga: O que é isso? Minha armadura apareceu em meu corpo sem nenhum arranhão da batalha de Poseidon!

-Shun: Minhas correntes... parecem tão fortes quanto antes.

-Seiya: Não é só isso, estão cheias de vida outra vez. Lucy, sabe o que está acontecendo e o que são essas armaduras que vocês vestem?

-Lucy: Também estou surpresa!

-Anne: Vejam, a esfera de Mokona está brilhando outra vez - acontecia mais uma vez e todos se preparavam para serem transportados para outro lugar, mas ao invés disso a esfera criou uma imagem, uma imagem que as três garotas reconheceram imediatamente.

- Guru Clef! - disseram as três.

-Shiryu: O que está havendo, quem é ele?

- Guru Clef: Acalme-se, cavaleiro de dragão, agora explicarei tudo a vocês.

-Marine: Guru Clef, o que houve em Zefir e com você?

-Guru Clef: Nesse momento nosso planeta terá sido destruído junto com todos os seus habitantes. Através da magia mandei Mokona a seu mundo para lhes entregar esta mensagem antes que eu morresse.

-Lucy: Mas se pode falar conosco ainda não morreu, não é?

-Guru Clef: Apenas me adiantei ao tempo de vocês, mas a qualquer momento chegará o inevitável. Fiz isso porque vocês correm o mesmo perigo, e não foi coincidência encontrarem os cavaleiros de bronze.

-Hyoga: Mas como sabe quem somos?

-Guru Clef: Todos vocês logo enfrentarão o ser que destruiu nosso mundo, desculpem-me mas não pudemos fazer nada, agora mesmo contarei tudo...

Enquanto isso em Tóquio, forma-se um grande tumulto nas ruas provocando muitos acidentes, quando as pessoas vêem um homem flutuando no ar, que está vasculhando toda a cidade e sorri ao encontrar seu objetivo, então parte voando na velocidade do som.

-Setsuna: Oh não! Aí vem ele. Rápido, protejam Serena!

-Serena: Do que está falando?

- Rei: Sim, eu também sinto que um enorme poder está se aproximando.

-Michiru: Rápido, transformem-se e protejam a princesa!

As Outer são as primeiras a se transformar, seguidas pelas Inner, todas formam um círculo protegendo Sailor Moon, quando ouvem uma voz:

-Antrax: Princesa da lua, será melhor que saia daí, pois não tenho paciência! - grita bem acima do templo de Rei.

-Haruka: Oh não! Saiam! - nesse momento uma explosão destrói o templo. As sailors conseguem sair a tempo e encaram seu inimigo.

-Sailor Marte: Como ousa? Não o perdoarei! Fogo de Marte!

Uma grande espiral de fogo sai das mãos de Marte, mas Antrax nem se move e recebe o ataque de frente sem nenhum dano. Antrax desce para encarar as sailors.

-Antrax: Vejam o que temos aqui, nove lindas meninas, vou me divertir muito, ha, ha, ha!

Haruka, Michiru e Setsuna atacam unindo seus poderes e um raio é disparado contra Antrax, mas ele desaparece e reaparece atrás delas, dando um chute giratório que atinge as três, derrubando-as enquanto gritam. Então ele tenta atacá-las de novo.

-Mina: Corrente do Amor de Vênus - ela consegue segurar seu braço e deter seu ataque enquanto Lita tenta golpeá-lo com seu punho energizado com seu poder de trovão. Antrax o esquiva com facilidade e diz:

- Antrax: Parece que sabe lutar boneca. - então a golpeia no estômago jogando-a contra uma árvore e libera sua energia na corrente eletrocutando Vênus.

Numa ação desesperada, Mercúrio cria uma neblina tentando deter a luta por um momento.

-Ami: "Assim não poderá nos encontrar, mas será por pouco tempo, tenho que tirar Serena daqui." - pensa.

-Antrax: Boa tentativa. - surge atrás de Mercúrio e lança um raio de energia ferindo-a por todo o corpo e deixando-a fora de combate. Em seguida dissipa a neblina e percebe que apenas Sailor Moon e Sailor Saturno estão de pé, e Hotaru fica entre eles disposta a enfrentá-lo.

-Antrax: Saia do caminho se não quiser terminar machucada também menina.

-Serena:Hotaru, saia daqui, não quero que se machuque também, eu vou enfrentá-lo.

-Hotaru: Sinto muito, mas não vou sair daqui! Venha! - Hotaru libera sua energia guardada, mostrando um grande poder. Antrax recua surpreendido por essa energia tão diferente das outras.

-Antrax: Vejam só, parece que você tem chances de me causar problemas, parabéns, será melhor eliminá-la rápido e sem dor. - então libera sua energia e dispara um enorme raio com suas mãos disposto a matar Hotaru. Depois uma grande explosão sacode a área.

-Antrax: O quê? - Hotaru abre os olhos e vê que está flutuando no ar, então percebe que está sendo carregada por um rapaz de cabelo comprido com uma espécie de roupa futurista.

-Trunks: Você está bem? - pergunta enquanto Hotaru permanecia olhando-o surpresa.

-Hotaru: S-sim, estou bem... mas e Sailor Moon? Preciso protegê-la!

-Trunks: Está falando dela? - e aponta onde está Picollo que havia salvo Sailor Moon e a segurava com um braço.

-Serena: Socorro! Um monstro me pegou!

-Picollo: Grrrr! Acalme-se, não está vendo que acabei de te salvar?

-Serena: Socorro! Um monstro me... salvou? Mas quem são vocês? - nesse momento aparecem mais três guerreiros, também flutuando no ar.

-Goku: Somos guerreiros de outro mundo, nos mandaram aqui para lutar contra alguém muito poderoso.

-Gohan: Parece que é esse aí. - diz apontando para Antrax.

-Vejita: Pois não parece tão poderoso quanto o senhor Kaio disse.

-Antrax: Mas quem diabos são esses?

Os cinco guerreiros descem à terra para enfrentar Antrax, este os observa e se coloca em guarda.

-Antrax: Isso não lhes diz respeito estranhos, só vim pela garota de penteado estranho, a princesa da Lua, portanto entreguem-na e não morrerão.

-Goku: Princesa da Lua?

-Hotaru: Por favor, não deixem que a mate, ela é muito importante para nosso futuro.

-Vejita: Fique sabendo que se quiser a garota terá que passar por nós. - ao dizer isso se lança contra Antrax. -Morrerá nas mãos do príncipe dos sayajins! - Vejita lança um golpe que Antrax esquiva com grande velocidade e o golpeia com as duas mãos fazendo Vejita atingir fortemente o chão.

-Antrax: Alguém mais quer tentar, salvadores? - Trunks se enfurece e lança uma bola de energia que Antrax golpeia lançando-a para longe.

Nesse momento, Vejita se transforma em super sayajin fazendo a terra tremer sob os pés de Antrax, que cambaleia surpreendido.

-Antrax: O que é isso? - Vejita se levanta e acerta o rosto de Antrax seguido de um chute no estômago, mas Antrax contra-ataca colocando sua mão diante dos olhos de Vejita cegando-o com uma luz forte. Vejita não pode fazer nada e é golpeado com muita força e sai voando destruindo muitas árvores ao lado do templo.

-Goku: Isso é lutar sujo. - se lança contra ele transformado em super sayajin, os dois se agarram tendo uma luta de igual para igual até que Antrax o segura pela boca com a mão direita.

-Antrax: Tome isso, salvador. - e dispara sua energia dentro da boca de Goku, que cai contra o chão deixando uma cratera. Depois desaparece e reaparece no meio de Picollo, Gohan e das sailors.

-Picollo: Grrrr! Makaconsappo!

-Gohan: Mazenku! - os dois ataques vão contra o inimigo mas ele contra ataca erguendo seus braços para os dois lados:

-Antrax: Grande Fulgor! - uma grande energia emana de seu corpo fazendo os guerreiros voarem longe fora de combate, e num instante agarra Sailor Moon que estava inconsciente.

-Antrax: Bem, será melhor irmos embora - enquanto sai voando com Serena, Vejita desperta.

-Vejita: Vai me pagar por isso, insolente! - e começa a segui-lo pelo seu ki, já que apesar de ser rápido, Antrax já estava longe.

Logo depois todos recuperam a consciência depois da surra que levaram, tanto as sailors quanto os guerreiros Z se apresentam, por coincidência cada equipe está sem um membro. Imediatamente Picollo explica às sailors porque estavam ali e entende quem era a garota que Antrax havia raptado.

-Setsuna: Mas então temos que ir rápido, Sailor Moon corre grave perigo.

-Picollo: Sim, mas esse sujeito parecia mais um mensageiro.

-Ami: Quer dizer que há alguém mais poderoso?

-Picollo: Não sei, mas Goku pode nos levar instantaneamente com o tele-transporte. Goku, no momento que ele parar, iremos até ele.

-Goku: Entendido Picollo, já sei o que está pensando.

Enquanto Antrax se dirigia ao Santuário, não percebia que estava sendo perseguido por Vejita, que apesar de estar bem distante podia muito bem mandar um Big Bang Attack sem se importar com a vida de Serena, mas estava curioso para saber por que Antrax tinha tanta pressa e não ficou para lutar com eles.

Enquanto isso, os cavaleiros de bronze e as guerreiras mágicas terminam de ouvir o Guru Clef que se despede delas desejando boa sorte a todos e desaparece. As três garotas começam a chorar ao saber que seus amigos estavam mortos. Seiya tenta consolar Lucy, que instintivamente descansa a cabeça em seu peito. Ele a abraça tentando confortá-la, enquanto teme que o que ouviu acontecer com aquele mundo possa acontecer no seu também.


	5. Confusão!

**Capítulo 4 - Confusão!**

Os Cavaleiros de Bronze e as Guerreiras Mágicas decidem ir juntos até o Santuário, que parece ser a chave do mistério que enfrentam já que tudo ali parece ter mudado.

Enquanto vão andando, os jovens guerreiros tentam se conhecer melhor para criar um plano de batalha e decidir o que fazer caso a situação se complique. À primeira vista, parecia claro que o poder das guerreiras não se comparava ao dos cavaleiros, mas em certas situações a força interior de alguém pode vencer qualquer coisa. Hyoga, Shiryu e Shun explicavam a Anne e Marine essa filosofia na qual seu cosmo se baseava, enquanto Seiya e Lucy tentavam entender porque sentiam como se já se conhecessem.

- Seiya: Não se preocupe Lucy, juro que vingarei a morte de seus amigos.

- Lucy: Já havíamos lutado contra seres muito poderosos antes, mas este de que o Guru Clef falou é muito diferente, não quero que ninguém arrisque a vida... nem você.

- Seiya: Eu e meus amigos juramos proteger Atena até a morte, por isso nada irá nos deter, estamos prontos para enfrentar qualquer ameaça, além disso, também protegerei você... com minha vida se preciso.

- Lucy: Eu? O... obrigada, mas acho eu farei o mesmo.

- Seiya: Embora tenhamos enfrentado deuses muito poderosos, de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, não existe o impossível, não agora. - ambos sorriem ignorando a conversa dos outros, mas nesse momento as correntes de Shun o avisam de algo.

- Shun: Esperem, minha corrente está reagindo, há uma presença aqui.

- Hyoga: Sinto um cosmo muito poderoso se aproximando rapidamente.

- Marine: Quer dizer que vem vindo alguém, um inimigo?

- Shiryu: São dois, e pode-se sentir claramente que são malignos, devem ser de quem seu amigo falou!

Enquanto sentiam sua presença, Vejita seguia Antrax sem que este desconfiasse.

- Vejita: "Bom, já cansei de esperar, se não fizer nada vou atacá-lo."

Enquanto isso, em terra firme.

- Seiya: Posso vê-los, são dois voando e vão passar bem em cima de nós, será melhor atacá-los de surpresa. Shiryu, ataque o da frente que eu fico com o de trás.

- Shiryu: Muito bem Seiya, prepare-se.

Enquanto passava voando por cima dos cavaleiros e das guerreiras, Antrax finalmente percebe que Vejita o perseguia e já se aproximava.

- Antrax: "Maldito estava me seguindo, se Xardoz ficar sabendo disso vai me punir, melhor matá-lo agora!"

- Vejita: Finalmente percebeu que estou aqui, mas não importa, veremos o que acha do meu Big Bang Attack.

- Shiryu: Cólera do Dragão!

- Seiya: Cometa de Pégaso!

- Antrax - Vejita: ?

Os dois golpes atingem seus alvos derrubando Antrax e Vejita, enquanto Hyoga salta e apanha Sailor Moon ainda no ar. Shiryu se prepara para atacar novamente Antrax que já está se levantando, enquanto Seiya encara Vejita, que se levanta furioso.

- Vejita: Maldito moleque, como se atreve a...

- Seiya: Meteoro de Pégaso! - Vejita nem consegue ver o golpe e cai novamente no chão.

Do outro lado, Hyoga deixa Sailor Moon que está desmaiada fora de perigo e se une a Shiryu contra Antrax.

- Antrax: "Pelas armaduras eles devem ser os Cavaleiros de Atena, isso é ótimo, ganharei uma recompensa extra se os eliminar, e parece que confundiram o que me seguia com seu inimigo, perfeito!" Venham Cavaleiros de Bronze, desafiamos vocês a nos derrotarem ou vamos matá-los aqui mesmo.

- Hyoga: Sabemos quem são e porque sabe quem somos!

- Marine: Maldito, você destruiu o mundo de Zefir.

-Antrax: Pode-se dizer que sim belezinha, você deve ser uma guerreira que lutava nesse planeta miserável.

- Anne: Nós fomos culpadas em parte em soltá-los por termos matado a princesa Esmeralda que era o pilar de Zefir, devemos pagar por isso evitando seus planos destruição.

- Antrax: Ha, ha,ha... ninguém pode deter Xardoz, menina.

- Hyoga: É o que veremos! Pó de Diamante!

- Marine: Dragão Marinho!

- Antrax: Ha, ha,ha.

Enquanto eles lutavam, Goku percebe que Antrax se deteve e o localiza através do ki.

- Goku: Aí está! Rápido, formem uma corrente com suas mãos e eu nos levarei até onde ele está. - todos formam a corrente e Goku põe os dedos médio e indicador direitos na testa e num segundo desaparecem.

Nesse momento Vejita se recupera para atacar Seiya lançando uma bola de energia com a mão, mas no último momento seu braço é impedido pela corrente de Shun, que imediatamente lança uma descarga elétrica que fere Vejita.

- Seiya: Bom trabalho Shun, minha vez! Cometa de Pégaso!

- Lucy: Não se esqueça de mim! Flecha de Fogo! - os dois golpes se unem formando outro muito mais poderoso, Vejita não pode contra-atacar por causa da corrente então só resta se proteger. A grande explosão que se segue faz todos pensarem que Vejita foi derrotado, mas quando a poeira desce, revela uma grande barreira protetora que deixou Vejita ileso.

- Vejita: Não preciso de sua ajuda, Kakarotto!

- Goku: Eles são companheiros daquele sujeito?

- Trunks: Devem ser, tem um grande poder, especialmente o de armadura branca.

- Vejita: Vão me pagar! - Vejita libera seu poder fazendo um movimento violento com o braço que joga Shun para longe dali, enquanto Vejita vai atrás dele.

- Vejita: Só vou matá-lo e já volto.

- Seiya: Shun! - Goku barra o caminho de Seiya e ambos se põem em guarda.

- Seiya: "Seu cosmo é tranqüilo, mas protegeu o outro que tem um cosmo cheio de maldade, de qualquer forma não posso perder tempo com isso."

Antrax percebe que os outros guerreiros que haviam lutado com ele chegaram e prefere fugir e deixar que a luta confusa continue.

- Antrax: Nos veremos, primeiro é melhor que ajudem seus amigos contra esses seres que também são poderosos. Adeus, ha, ha, ha.

- Hyoga: Shiryu, é melhor ajudarmos Seiya, Shun e Lucy, esses lutadores tem uma cosmo-energia muito poderosa.

- Shiryu: Tem razão, Anne fique e ajude essa menina que estava com aquele sujeito, e que nos dê respostas quando acordar.

- Anne: Não se preocupe, posso curá-la rapidamente.

- Marine: Muito bem, vamos a eles! - enquanto saca sua espada e se dirigem contra os Guerreiros Z e as Sailor Senshi.

Enquanto Lucy luta com sua espada contra Setsuna e Haruka, Vejita vai até onde Shun ainda está ferido pelo seu golpe.

- Vejita: Agora vai aprender a respeitar o príncipe dos sayajins... ahghh! - Vejita grita de dor por causa de navalhas em forma de penas que atingem sua mão. Nesse momento, uma figura em forma de Fênix desce para se pôr entre eles revelando Ikki, o Cavaleiro de Fênix.

- Ikki: Para matar meu irmão, primeiro terá que passar por mim.

- Shun: Meu irmão, você veio!

- Vejita: Irmãos? Seu nome é Ikki?

- Ikki: Para você eu sou Fênix! - e lança um golpe que Vejita detém com sua mão, iniciando um duelo de forças.

- Shun: Cuidado Ikki! - a corrente de Shun ataca Trunks que ia acertar Ikki, mas Trunks consegue esquivá-la por centímetros.

- Vejita: Trunks, sai daqui!

- Ikki: Shun, leve sua luta para outro lugar e não me atrapalhe!

- Vejita: Estou vendo que é forte.

- Ikki: Você também, pena que tenho que acabar com você agora.

- Vejita: Errado, eu é que vou te matar! - o duelo de palavras faz os dois lutadores aumentarem seu poder provocando uma grande concentração de energia. Enquanto Shun e Trunks lutam em outro lugar, Hyoga, Shiryu e Marine chegam para ajudar Seiya e Lucy.

- Hyoga: Marine, ajude Lucy, Seiya cuidará sozinho do sujeito com quem está lutando.

- Marine: E vocês?

- Shiryu: Esses dois, o grandão e especialmente o menino, emanam um grande poder.

- Marine: Puxa, gostaria de sentir esse cosmo de que tanto falam, mas deixa pra outra hora.

- Picollo: Aí vem mais, prepare-se Gohan.

- Gohan: Sim senhor.

- Picollo: Makaconsappo!

- Shiryu: Cuidado! - Shiryu bloqueia o ataque de Picollo com seu escudo, Picollo fica surpreso ao ver que não lhe fez nenhum dano.

- Picollo: Essa armadura é mais forte que a dos sayajins! Bem estranho, eu serei seu oponente!

- Shiryu: Meu nome é Shiryu, Cavaleiro de Dragão, como esse: Cólera do Dragão!

Picollo consegue se desviar do golpe embora este rasgue sua capa, mas Shiryu aparece diante dele.

- Shiryu: Conseguiu evitar meu golpe, não foi nada mal. - e lhe dá um chute no rosto, Picollo se afasta alguns passos e acumula poder para atacar Shiryu.

- Picollo: Será melhor que lute sério Dragão, senão posso matá-lo sem querer. - em seguida lança uma série de disparos de energia que golpeiam o Dragão mesmo ele se cobrindo com o escudo.

Ao mesmo tempo, Hyoga começa a atacar Gohan com seu Pó de Diamante, Gohan não se esforça para se defender e acaba com a perna direita congelada.

- Hyoga: Agora renda-se se não quiser lutar e morrer.

- Gohan: A última coisa que quero é lutar, mas agora não tenho escolha. Iáááa! - Gohan aumenta seu ki destruindo o gelo em sua perna, enquanto Hyoga hesitava em atacar esse oponente.

- Hyoga: "Que loucura, é só um menino, e seu cosmo estava muito tranqüilo, parece com Shun quando não quer lutar, mas então quem são eles?"

Gohan dispara seu Mazenku contra Hyoga que contra-ataca com seu Trovão Aurora, fazendo os dois golpes se chocarem, ficando empatados entre eles.

Goku só espera que Seiya o ataque, o que ele faz com seus meteoros, mas o sayajin consegue escapar com seu tele-transporte e aparecer atrás de Seiya, dando-lhe um chute na cabeça. Seiya se surpreende por não ter visto seu movimento e volta a atacar com seus meteoros, agora mais rápidos, mas Goku desaparece mais uma vez aparecendo em cima de Seiya e disparando uma série de bolas de energia que Seiya não tem tempo de desviar e se cobre recebendo os golpes. Goku aproveita para golpear Seiya mandando-o contra uma parede de rochas na qual fica enterrado.

- Seiya: "Como pode ser tão rápido? É muito mais rápido que Aioria, nem posso ver de onde vem."

- Goku: "Já é hora de terminar esta luta, ele parece ferido, agora vou vencê-lo." - Goku se teletransporta até Seiya para dar o último golpe, mas quando Seiya o vê desaparecer, num ato de desespero, eleva seu cosmo para tentar enxergar seus movimentos e consegue ver Goku passando por outro plano, por onde se teletransporta e reage atingindo-o no queixo. Goku não esperava por isso e Seiya volta a atacá-lo com seus meteoros mantendo-o suspenso no ar recebendo todos eles até cair ao solo, tudo isso numa fração de segundo.

Goku, no solo, está rindo agora que viu que a luta vai durar mais do que esperava, e isso o agrada muito.

- Goku: Nunca conheci ninguém que conseguisse fazer isso com minha técnica, aumentou seu ki de uma forma muito rápida, mais forte que o meu, como fez isso?

- Seiya: Ki? Não sei do que está falando, a única coisa que me importa é detê-los, não destruirão nosso planeta!

- Goku: Destruir? Espere, nós...

- Seiya: Meteoro de Pégaso! - Seiya nem ouve as palavras de Goku e lança seu poder muito mais rápido que antes, Goku tenta deter os golpes mas são rápidos demais e ele recebe a maioria, sem outra escolha se transforma em super-sayajin para aumentar sua velocidade e deter os golpes. Seiya, ao perceber o aumento de poder de Goku, eleva mais o seu cosmo e aumenta a velocidade ainda mais e se aproxima de Goku quase à velocidade da luz. Goku percebe que é inútil fazer isso e decide também atacar, os dois se lançam numa luta de igual para igual, dando chutes, socos e saltos em alta velocidade, apenas em alguns segundos.

Em um lugar um pouco mais calmo, Lucy e Marine enfrentam as sailors que hesitam em atacar, já que Rei e Michiru não sentem sinal do inimigo nas guerreiras, mas não podem fazer nada até ter certeza de onde está Sailor Moon.

- Lita: Rendam-se e evitem uma luta desnecessária, nós somos muitas para vocês duas.

- Marine: Não importa, não nos renderemos.

- Lucy: Prometemos a nossos amigos que lutaríamos até o fim e vocês não nos deterão!

- Haruka: Então o que estão esperando? Ataquem!

- Lucy: Flecha de Fogo!

- Rei: Deixa comigo. Flecha Flamejante de Marte! - as duas flechas se chocam sem avançar contra ninguém.

- Marine: Vamos ver o que acha disso garota de fogo, Dragão Marinho!

- Michiru: Maremoto de Netuno! - assim como os ataques de fogo, os de água se anulam ao se chocarem. - Isso não será tão fácil.

- Ami: "Há algo errado aqui, elas lutam com muito fervor e perseverança, não parecem inimigas, e apareceram do nada, como os guerreiros que estão do nosso lado." Mina, Hotaru, acho que algo aqui não está certo.

- Mina: Sim, eu também estava pensando nisso.

Apesar disso, as lutas Goku vs. Seiya, Vejita vs. Ikki, Shiryu vs. Picollo, Trunks vs. Shun e Hyoga vs. Gohan aumentavam em poder e violência até que se escutou uma voz clamando para deter essa confusão.

- Serena: PAREM TODOS AGORA MESMO!

A súplica de Sailor Moon é ouvida a tempo e todos param de lutar.

- Serena: Todos estão lutando com as pessoas erradas, estamos todos do mesmo lado.

- Anne: É verdade, aquele malvado enganou todos nós!

- Lucy: Então somos todos do bem?

- Goku: Então quem são vocês? - pergunta a Seiya.

- Seiya: Somos os Cavaleiros de Atena, encarregados de proteger Atena e o mundo de qualquer perigo, e pensamos que vocês fossem inimigos.

- Goku: Sim, quando vi seu poder comecei a duvidar.

- Hyoga: Então sabem sobre este ser que veio para destruir nosso mundo?

- Picollo: Isso mesmo, viemos aqui porque ele também ameaça nosso planeta.

- Shiryu: Vieram de outro planeta? Não posso acreditar nisso.

- Picollo: Somos de outra dimensão se quiser acreditar, de outra Terra com algumas semelhanças a esta. Nos mandaram aqui já que nossas duas dimensões estão em perigo. - nesse momento todos ouvem uma explosão, provocada pela luta entre Ikki e Vejita, que continuavam lutando.

- Goku: Espere Vejita, já resolvemos tudo, não somos inimigos, pode parar agora.

- Vejita: Já sabia disso Kakarotto, não sou idiota.

- Ikki: Pois eu não tenho tanta certeza disso, Vejita.

- Vejita: Se atreve a zombar de mim? Vai lamentar isso, verme. Big Bang Attack!

- Ikki: Quero ver, anão! Ave Fênix!

- Setsuna: Alguém os detenha!

- Hyoga: Esperem! Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas sobre o que estão dizendo. - grita Hyoga claramente desconfiado, quando Ami se aproxima para tentar dialogar.

- Ami: Precisa acreditar em nós, eu garanto que não pretendemos lhes fazer nenhum mal, este é meu planeta também e não deixaremos que o destruam.

- Hyoga: Sinto muito, mas mesmo que seja bonita não quer dizer que lutemos pelo mesmo... - nesse momento Mina interrompe Hyoga rápida como um raio.

- Mina: Espere! Você acha Ami bonita? Puxa Ami, está com sorte! - Ami fica envergonhada e se vira para outro lado desejando não ter ouvido esse comentário. Hyoga fica encabulado com a atitude desta sailor.

-Hyoga: Sim! Não! Quer dizer, isso não vem ao caso!

Serena se acalma ao ver que tudo foi resolvido mas sua luta estava só começando, quando algo chama a atenção de todos, inclusive de Vejita e Ikki que continuavam lutando.

- Goku: Arghhh!

- Gohan: O que aconteceu papai?

- Serena: Goku!

- Seiya: Você está bem?

Todos se aproximam de Goku para saber o que houve. Quando Goku ergue o rosto, seu olhar mudou completamente, da felicidade de encontrar aliados poderosos para um estado de impotência e desespero.

- Goku: Senhor Kaio... o elo que mantinha comigo para ir deste mundo ao outro se partiu...

- Picollo: O quê? Isso significa que...

- Goku: ...ele morreu.


	6. O Momento Antes da Batalha

**Capítulo 5 - O Momento Antes da Batalha**

Mokona sai de seu esconderijo após as lutas terminarem; todos cercam Goku que permanece sentado sem poder fazer nada depois de se dar conta do desaparecimento do ki de seu mestre senhor Kaio, o mais provável é que tenha morrido e ele se pergunta como isso pode ter acontecido.

- Picollo: Goku, tem certeza de que ele morreu? Seu ki ter desaparecido não significa que...

- Goku: Tenho certeza, pude sentir de repente outra presença perto dele.

- Seiya: Por acaso está falando de...

- Xardoz: Xardoz! Estão falando de Xardoz! - a voz que interrompe Seiya vem de alguém cuja presença todos percebem imediatamente, acompanhado do único inimigo que conheciam até agora, Antrax, o outro era um demônio com forma quase humana, braços, pés, pele vermelha, chifres, garras, etc, nada fora do normal.

- Trunks: Quem são? Emanam um grande poder, e quem é esse Xardoz? - ambos permanecem imóveis sem responder até que uma terceira figura aparece se apresentando - Eu sou Xardoz.

No momento em que o vêem todos sentem uma imensa energia vinda deste ser, muito diferente da dos outros dois, até Goku fica pasmo ao vê-lo, já que há pouco tempo havia se encontrado com Cell cara a cara e o poder que sentiu naquele momento não se comparava ao deste ser que estava à sua frente agora.

- Xardoz: Vocês devem ser, se bem me lembro, as reencarnações dos guerreiros que lutaram comigo há milhares de anos, aí estão as guardiãs dos planetas deste sistema solar protegendo a princesa da Lua aqui mesmo... os cavaleiros de Atena pode-se ver por suas armaduras, bem diferentes dos marinas de Poseidon e dos espectros de Hades... as guerreiras de Zefir que agora perderam o planeta onde lutaram... - todos o observam ouvindo atentamente o que diz enquanto dirige seu olhar até Goku e seus amigos.

- Xardoz: O que não entendo é a presença destes 5 guerreiros que possuem um grande poder de luta. Sabe alguma coisa sobre eles, Antrax?

- Antrax: Não mestre, eles apareceram de repente impedindo que eu levasse a princesa da Lua.

- Goku: Fomos enviados pelo senhor Kaio!

- Xardoz: Entendo, isso explica muitas coisas, suponho que você seja o tal Goku.

- Goku: Como sabe disso? - pergunta enfurecido, apertando os punhos prestes a atacá-lo.

- Xardoz: Bom, acabei de visitá-lo, e o gordo balbuciava muito sobre que não ia me dar bem, você sabe, pura bobagem, entre elas ouvi seu nome.

- Xardoz: Maldito! Você o matou! - Goku se transforma em super-sayajin e se lança voando contra Xardoz a uma grande velocidade, mas no último momento Xardoz agarra o pescoço de Goku antes que este o alcançasse e começa a sufocá-lo. Xardoz o segura pelo pescoço enquanto o aproxima de seu rosto.

- Xardoz: Só vou dizer isso jovenzinho, os dois estão enganados. - em seguida o joga contra seus amigos enquanto ri.

- Seiya: Maldito! O que fez com Atena?

- Xardoz: Ha, ha, ha, você deve ser Pégaso, ha, ha, nem mesmo tem o direito de saber.

Seiya se enfurece e tenta atacar Xardoz mas Ikki e Shiryu o seguram, enquanto Sailor Moon encara Xardoz.

- Serena: Diga Xardoz, o que você quer?

- Xardoz: Primeiro permitam que me apresente, eu sou Xardoz, o próximo deus do universo... de todos eles; estes dois são meus guarda-costas, já conhecem Antrax e o outro se chama Nogadr, eles foram revividos por mim já que haviam sido mortos em batalha.

- Hyoga: O quê? Como pode reviver pessoas?

- Xardoz: Isso é simples pra mim, Cavaleiro de Cisne, como já disse, sou um deus.

- Serena: Sim, um deus maligno. - Xardoz se aproxima de Serena depois de ouvir esse comentário.

- Xardoz: Exatamente, e por isso vou matá-la. - ao ouvir isso todos se lançam sobre ele para proteger Sailor Moon, mas Xardoz levanta seu olhar e abre uma fenda na terra que os separa.

- Vejita: Não vai me deter com isso!

- Xardoz: Espere! Não se exaltem porque ainda não chegou a hora de nenhum de vocês.

- Serena: O quê? - Xardoz lhes dá as costas se afastando enquanto continua falando com muita calma.

- Xardoz: Vejam bem, eu me livrei da prisão a que fui submetido por quatro pessoas.

- Haruka: Já sabemos disso, e daí?

- Xardoz: Ora, que bom que conhecem minha história, como devem saber a princesa da Lua ou Sailor Moon foi uma delas.

- Serena: Mas eu não me lembro.

- Rei: Ele está falando de sua outra vida, tonta.

- Serena: Ah, tá.

- Xardoz: Atena e Kaio também participaram mas já cuidei deles. - Seiya tenta avançar contra ele de novo mas Goku o detém.

- Goku: Calma, ainda não é a hora. - murmura

- Xardoz: Mas há um problema, acontece que quando fui a Zefir não havia nenhum pilar, e segundo o que ouvi, o último pilar aboliu esse estúpido sistema fazendo os pilares de Zefir desaparecerem. - Lucy sente um calafrio atravessar todo o seu corpo.

- Xardoz: A única coisa que sei é que o pilar vive aqui, mas não consigo identificá-lo... mas sei que um de vocês sabe algo sobre isso. Por isso peço que me entreguem o pilar.

- Picollo: Se é tão poderoso por que não nos mata e destrói o planeta? Assim acabaria com esse pilar.

- Shiryu: O que você está dizendo?

- Picollo: Diga qual o motivo, porque se quisesse já teria mandado matar Sailor Moon há muito tempo.

- Xardoz: Vejo que é esperto, entretanto não é da sua conta... o motivo pelo qual faço isso. Só vim até vocês para que saibam que tem escolha. A escolha de me dizer quem foi o último pilar de Zefir.

- Seiya: E se não dissermos?

- Xardoz: Se disserem, apenas um universo ao acaso cairá em minhas mãos... mas se não me entregarem o pilar de Zefir, o destino de toda a existência será servir Xardoz!

- Lucy: É mesmo? Então eu sou... - Lucy é interrompida por Marine que tapa sua boca impedindo que ela revelasse que foi o último pilar de Zefir.

- Marine: Fique quieta! Por acaso ficou louca?

- Xardoz: Bem guerreiros, o sol se pôs, e quando voltar a sair espero ter suas respostas... senão conhecerão seu fim em minhas mãos... Antrax, Nogadr! Vamos voltar ao nosso Santuário! Ha, ha, ha, ha... ! - os três seres malignos retornam diante dos olhares dos guerreiros que lutam pelo bem, e que pelo visto terão uma longa noite.

Mais tarde, num lugar perto das montanhas e dos bosques, todos se alojam na vila onde vivem as amazonas, onde Seiya treinou com Marin para ganhar sua armadura. Agora ele está sentado no alto de um monte onde se pode ver o povoado, o coliseu e mais além as doze casas e pensa sobre o fato de que o Santuário, que é a base de Atena para o bem da humanidade, estar mais uma vez sob o controle das forças do mal.

Nesse momento ele sente alguém que se senta junto a ele, é Lucy que veio tentar animá-lo, embora ela precise disso mais ainda.

- Lucy: É uma bela vista, foi aqui que ficou por seis anos?

- Seiya: Sim, às vezes vinha aqui quando terminava meu treinamento e ainda tinha forças; costumava fitar o céu buscando a estrela que me protegeria e me guiaria a seguir em frente sem jamais me render.

- Lucy: E a encontrou?

- Seiya: Sim... mas não no céu, e sim em meus amigos, são a única família que tenho.

- Lucy: É algo muito valioso. - Serena se aproxima deles tentando mostrar confiança apesar de seu nervosismo.

- Serena: O fato de ter entes queridos pelos quais se disponha a lutar e seguir adiante é muito importante, temos que nos lembrar disso se quisermos vencer esta batalha.

- Seiya: Sim, mas tem uma coisa... Não quero que vocês se envolvam nessa luta, nem as Sailor Senshi nem Lucy e suas amigas, isto é muito perigoso. - Lucy se levanta aborrecida.

- Lucy: Agora é tarde demais, estou tão envolvida quanto vocês! Eu fui o último pilar de Zefir e é a mim que ele quer!

- Serena: Foi você?

- Seiya: Então é mais um motivo para deixar isso conosco, não quero que aconteça nada com você nem com ninguém, já perdi alguém muito importante e não... quero que algo te aconteça.

- Serena: Seiya, sei que enquanto você a proteger nada de mal lhe acontecerá.

- Seiya: O que você quer dizer com isso? - as faces de Seiya e Lucy ficaram vermelhas depois do último comentário de Serena. Nesse momento Goku pula de uma árvore próxima e se junta à conversa sem saber do que falavam.

- Goku: Puxa, mal posso esperar que amanheça, me pergunto o quanto serão fortes! - Lucy, Seiya e Serena permanecem observando Goku com estranheza.

- Seiya: Não acredito no que está dizendo. Gosta mesmo de lutar?

- Goku: É claro! Quanto mais forte o inimigo melhor, assim você se torna mais forte.

- Seiya: Pois pra mim parece muito estúpido. - Seiya encara Goku, é óbvio que não se entenderam.

- Goku: Mas se desse jeito nos tornamos mais fortes você também deve ter lutado contra pessoas mais fortes para chegar ao nível de poder que tem hoje.

- Seiya: É verdade, mas não foi porque eu quis. Nós nunca lutamos a não ser que seja necessário.

- Goku: Bom, sinto muito, mas eu fui criado assim.

- Seiya: Me surpreende que ainda não tenham te matado. - Seiya se afasta dali e Lucy o segue tentando acalmá-lo, enquanto Goku pensa na ocasião em que lutou contra Raditz e na verdade se lamentava por não se entender com Seiya.

- Serena: Não se preocupe, ele só está nervoso, tenho certeza de que não quis dizer isso.

- Goku: Você também não gosta de lutar, não é?

- Serena: Não, eu odeio ter que lutar.

- Goku: Entendo, o problema é que não sou da Terra, venho de uma família de guerreiros de outro planeta.

- Serena: Hã? Você é um extra-terrestre?

- Goku: Pode-se dizer que sim, mas me considero um terráqueo... pelo menos eu quero, mas ao ouvir Seiya me lembro da raça a que pertenço e... - Goku se põe a refletir profundamente pela primeira vez na vida sobre sua natureza.

- Serena: Bom, só porque gosta de lutar não quer dizer que é menos humano! Eu acredito que você é 100% humano! Vocês vieram nos ajudar, isso mostra que se preocupa com os outros.

- Goku: Bem, obrigado. - nesse momento, a inteligência de ambos havia atingido o nível mais alto até então.

Enquanto isso, os demais haviam feito uma fogueira e todos, exceto Ikki e Vejita, estavam reunidos ao redor dela tentando elaborar um plano de batalha.

- Picollo: Bem, Xardoz quer que joguemos o seu jogo, e por algum motivo ele não quis matar Sailor Moon quando teve chance.

- Setsuna: Quer dizer que ele a quer com vida, assim como o pilar de Zefir, mas...

- Shiryu: Então o que acham que ele fez com Atena e o outro?

- Picollo: Não sei, mas de acordo com seus atos até agora é provável que... - nesse momento Hyoga interrompe Picollo.

- Hyoga: Quer dizer que ele não os matou?

- Ami: Não podemos ter certeza, já que vocês não sentem suas presenças, mas parece a teoria mais correta . - após isso Trunks se levanta agitado.

- Trunks: Mas eu não agüento! Não quero um mundo onde nem sequer existe um futuro por causa desse monstro, eu digo para irmos agora! - Hotaru, que estava a seu lado, vira-se para ele.

- Hotaru: Com essa atitude não vai conseguir nada, melhor se acalmar. - lhe diz com certa ternura, fazendo Trunks obedecê-la, sem entender porque fez isso.

- Anne: Então devemos esperar que amanheça, e depois?

- Picollo: Temos que deixar que ele venha até nosso território, senão estaremos perdidos.

- Shun: Ei, onde estão meu irmão e Vejita?

- Gohan: Essa não! Com certeza o senhor Vejita foi atrás de Xardoz.

Picollo se irrita e se vira para Shun.

Picollo: Acha que seu irmão foi impedir Vejita?

- Shun: Duvido muito.

Longe dali Vejita corre pelo bosque evitando as árvores quando pára ao sentir uma presença. Logo uma figura aparece diante dele.

- Vejita: Sabia que era você, Fênix.

- Ikki: O que está pensando em fazer, Vejita?

- Vejita: Não tenho porque dizer a um verme como você, mas já deve saber.

- Ikki: Então diga, o que pensa em fazer quando encontrar Xardoz?

- Vejita: Arrancarei sua cabeça o mais rápido possível, dentro de dois dias terei uma luta contra outro tipo chamado Cell e farei o mesmo, então como pode ver tenho pressa e é melhor sair do meu caminho.

- Ikki: Olha, pouco me importa que te matem, mas esse inimigo é muito poderoso e não acho que seja tão idiota pra se suicidar.

- Vejita: Fênix, se está dizendo isso por que já lutou comigo, vou lhe dizer que não mostrei meu verdadeiro poder, nem sequer me transformei em super-sayajin.

- Ikki: Nem eu usei o sétimo sentido. Mas agora estou disposto a usá-lo.

- Vejita: Grrr, já está me cansando, por que não vai... hã? - Vejita detém seu ímpeto de atacar Ikki e se volta para todos os lados em alerta. Ikki também sente algo.

- Ikki: Sinto dois cosmos indo na direção dos outros.

- Vejita: Devem ser os cães fiéis desse Xardoz, agora vou cuidar deles.

- Ikki: Espere! Não acha estranho que se mostrem assim? Estão alertando todos.

- Vejita: Hum, esses idiotas estão tramando alguma coisa. Bem Fênix, pode me seguir se quiser.

- Ikki: Não, eu espero que você me alcance.

Os dois correm para não se fazerem notar, enquanto na cabana onde estão os outros, todos se dão conta de que alguém se aproxima, como já sabem que querem Sailor Moon e Lucy, decidem que o mais importante é protegê-las.

- Anne: Rápido, será melhor nos separarmos.

- Picollo: Goku! Você pode levar Sailor Moon a outro lugar com seu teletransporte.

- Setsuna: Se é assim, eu irei com a princesa.

Haruka e Michiru também se prontificam a ir com eles, e Rei também. Enquanto Goku se prepara para fazer o teletransporte pede a Gohan que o acompanhe também.

- Goku: Também levarei Lucy, assim estarão fora do alcance deles. - Seiya se põe entre eles.

- Seiya: Não será necessário, eu a protegerei com a minha vida. - todos olham para Seiya e Lucy se põe a seu lado.

- Lucy: Vão, será melhor assim para confundi-los.

- Goku: Tem certeza? Bem, já vamos.

- Seiya: Goku! - Goku se vira para Seiya, ambos ficam em silêncio por alguns momentos até que Seiya responde - Boa sorte.

- Goku: Igualmente. - Goku se teletransporta junto com seus acompanhantes, enquanto os demais ficam esperando quando sentem que uma das energias que se aproximavam se detém e a outra desaparece completamente.

- Shiryu: Isso não é bom, será que perceberam que Goku se foi?

- Trunks: Mas a energia que se deteve ainda está aqui perto... e também a de meu pai.

- Shun: Tem razão, também sinto o cosmo de Ikki, eu vou ajudá-lo.

- Shiryu: Eu também, eles devem estar enfrentando o inimigo. - ao ouvir isso, Mina e Lita também dizem que vão, as duas pensando que ele é o único rapaz que resta e não querem que Ami e Hotaru as deixem para trás.

- Trunks: Eu também vou ajudar meu pai.

- Hotaru: Se você vai, precisará de proteção. - diz ironicamente com um sorriso, enquanto Trunks ainda não entende o que insinua.

- Ami: Muito bem, os demais ficaremos aqui, eu vou investigar a área para encontrar a outra energia.

- Hyoga: É muito perigoso ir sozinha, eu te acompanharei.

- Ami: Obrigada Hyoga.

O outro grupo sai para se encontrar com Ikki e Vejita, enquanto Ami vasculha as redondezas com seu visor tentando encontrar respostas acompanhada por Hyoga. Seiya, Picollo, Anne e Marine ficam com Lucy, uma luta está prestes a começar.

À distância pode-se ver uma fila de árvores derrubadas, no final está Antrax se levantando e limpando o sangue da boca, se surpreende por ter sido atingido sem perceber de onde veio o golpe.

- Antrax: Saiam daí! - diz enfurecido acendendo sua energia e iluminando o lugar. Nesse momento surgem Ikki e Vejita caminhando até ele.

- Ikki: Ha,ha ,ha, tem medo do escuro? No lugar pra onde vai é só o que verá.

- Vejita: Mas antes farei você pagar pelo que me fez, e não deixarei que morra até que eu decida.

As duas almas mais negras se unem contra seu inimigo, Antrax sente um pequeno calafrio mas reage imediatamente se colocando em guarda pronto para atacar.

- Antrax: Estão de parabéns por esse golpe, mas lhes direi que não foram os primeiros, mas serão os últimos, Haaaa!

Antrax se lança contra Vejita e Ikki começando assim a luta.


	7. Levante se das suas Cinzas

**Capítulo 6 - Levante-se das suas Cinzas**

No lugar onde Ikki e Vejita lutam contra Antrax se irradia uma grande quantidade de energia que de longe pode ser vista como um raio indo até o céu. Eram as três energias se chocando violentamente.

O primeiro a atacar é Antrax, que se lança como uma bala contra os dois, fazendo-os voar longe. Vejita é o primeiro a se recuperar dando um giro no ar, e quando seu pé toca o chão ergue as mãos para frente disparando uma série de rajadas de energia rapidamente por todos os lados tentando atingi-lo.

- Ikki: Espere! Não desperdice energia!

- Vejita: Isso já está me cansando, saia e lute!

Antrax aparecia atrás de Vejita dando-lhe um chute nas costas que o joga vários metros até se chocar com uma árvore.

- Ikki: Isso acaba agora! Ave Fênix!

O golpe de Ikki destrói muitas árvores, mas logo ele percebe que Antrax desapareceu. Ele se volta e vê Antrax flutuando acima dele prestes a atacá-lo.

- Antrax: Ha. ha, são muito lentos. - e lhe dá um chute na cabeça que o joga contra o solo abrindo fendas na terra pelo impacto.

- Vejita: Bom, está na hora de lutar pra valer. - no momento em que se transforma em super sayajin se lança dando uma série de golpes em Antrax, que também revida, mas então ele dá um soco por debaixo do queixo de Vejita que o faz recuar sangrando pela boca, Antrax sorri mas Vejita reage rapidamente dando uma cabeçada em Antrax que também recua pelo golpe.

Vejita limpa o sangue e sorri, então eleva seu ki para se lançar outra vez contra Antrax golpeando-o no rosto várias vezes, enfurecendo seu inimigo.

- Antrax: Já terminou? - golpeia-o no estômago deixando Vejita sem ar, e depois lhe dá um soco na cara que o lança ao chão. - Diga adeus. - abre sua mão e cria uma bola de energia, mas antes de dispará-la Ikki o detém com um chute no rosto.

- Ikki: Vamos, quero que me ataque. - Antrax desaparece a uma grande velocidade, mas Ikki também se move rapidamente e consegue evitar o golpe de Antrax ao mesmo tempo em que lhe acerta o estômago.

- Antrax: Co...mo pode... se mover... assim? - Antrax fica suspenso pelo punho de Ikki, sem se mover.

- Ikki: Este é principal cosmo, o sétimo sentido. - de seu punho ainda no estômago de Antrax começa a se formar um brilho que queima Antrax, para depois lançá-lo destruindo várias árvores e caindo de um penhasco próximo.

Ikki corre até ele, mas ele sai do precipício voando e liberando sua energia.

- Antrax: Vai me pagar!

- Vejita: Está apenas prolongando sua vida.

- Antrax: Ha, ha, é o que você pensa. - Antrax desce ao solo e prepara seu ataque - Se é assim, por que não vem os dois me dar o golpe final?

- Vejita: Maldito, vai se arrepender. - Vejita se lança contra ele junto com Ikki, mas este se detém no último momento.

- Ikki: Espere Vejita!

- Antrax: Quero ver se saem vivos disso. Grande Fulgor!

- Vejita: Mas que diab... AAAARRRGGGHHH!

- Ikki: AAAHHHHH! - os dois saem voando devido à grande energia liberada pelo corpo de Antrax, que desta vez usou seu golpe com a potência máxima, e Ikki e Vejita caem derrotados no solo com ferimentos por todo o corpo e com parte da armadura de Fênix quebrada.

- Antrax: Ha, ha, ha! Dupla de idiotas, por acaso pensaram que podiam me vencer?

Vendo que os dois ainda estavam vivos, Antrax prepara o último golpe, criando uma esfera de energia em sua mão, mas antes de lançá-la pode ouvir:

- Corrente de Andrômeda!

- Corrente do Amor de Vênus!

As duas correntes prendem os braços de Antrax impedindo seu ataque.

- Antrax: Ora, a menina da corrente e o com cara de menina. - em seguida levanta seus braços fazendo Shun e Mina se chocarem no ar. Antrax ri, mas sente alguém se aproximando.

- Antrax: Arghhh! O quê? - era Hotaru que conseguira feri-lo com sua lança na parte direita do abdômen - Pequena estúpida, agora você vai ver! - seu punho é detido por uma mão, Antrax sabe quem veio ajudá-la.

- Trunks: Não permitirei isso. - Trunks se transforma em super sayajin e segura o braço de Antrax para jogá-lo para o alto. Antrax se recobra no ar mas não consegue evitar o golpe de Shiryu que também aparece a tempo. O golpe de Shiryu lança Antrax pelos ares e em seguida ele é atingido por uma descarga elétrica de Sailor Júpiter.

Antrax cai ao solo soltando fumaça de seu corpo. Os demais guerreiros se aproximam para ajudar Ikki e Vejita que estavam atordoados mas conscientes.

- Vejita: Desapareçam bando de insetos, não preciso que me ajudem.

- Mina: Calma senhor Vejita, agora podemos lutar juntos pelo amor e pela justiça. - Trunks reage rápido puxando Mina pelo braço, já que Vejita estava prestes a pulverizá-la depois desse comentário.

- Shiryu: Muito bem, agora é a nossa vez de atacar, ele não terá chance, então vamos terminar logo.

Antrax se levanta cambaleando, mas fica com a cabeça abaixada por um tempo e depois começa a dar uma risada, que vai aumentando cada vez mais, os guerreiros ficam confusos com isso até que Antrax levanta o olhar e afasta seu braço como se fosse atacar.

- Antrax: Ouçam! Ninguém jamais sobreviveu depois de receber este ataque! - Antrax abre o punho direito e coloca os dedos junto à palma para cima, enquanto eleva sua energia.

Os guerreiros se preparam para atacar, mas Antrax se lança deslizando a grande velocidade e quando se aproxima levanta sua palma adiante.

Acontece rápido demais para evitar, e ainda não os toca, só se vê uma grande rajada de energia que deixa no caminho, na qual finalmente os guerreiros se encontram no meio. Passa apenas um segundo e toda a área onde estavam parados é destruída, só é possível ver uma grande explosão de energia e os vultos dos corpos dos guerreiros voando pelos ares em meio àquela energia, tudo que vem deles são gritos de dor.

Perto da cabana onde estão os outros, Hyoga e Mercúrio investigam a área. Ami examina o horizonte com seu visor localizando os rastros de energia deixados pelas duas presenças que se aproximavam, e encontra uma anomalia já que a segunda desapareceu sem deixar rastro.

- Hyoga: Não sinto o cosmo de meus amigos que estavam lutando! Tenho que ajudá-los!

- Ami: Espere Hyoga, preciso de você aqui. Não vê que devem estar atrás de Lucy?

- Hyoga: É que não me agrada ficar sem fazer nada.

- Ami: Está fazendo algo, está me protegendo, não é?

- Hyoga: Claro, sou um cavaleiro e esse é meu dever.

- Ami: Mas sabe que não preciso de ajuda, aqui não há perigo.

- Hyoga: Bom, temos que ter certeza.

- Ami: Espere! O que é isso? - o rosto de Ami muda mostrando terror quando vê seu visor e usa seu computador, Hyoga não faz idéia do que aconteceu.

- Hyoga: O que foi? Não sinto nenhum cosmo maligno perto daqui.

- Ami: Errado! Uma energia muito diferente das outras está se aproximando cada vez mais daqui.

- Hyoga: Impossível, eu já teria sentido qualquer ser que tivesse uma cosmo energia.

- Ami: Esse é o ponto, é uma energia muito diferente da dos outros dois.

- Hyoga: Então temos que avisar os outros. - Hyoga carrega Ami, que nem se dá conta e enrubesce, mas Hyoga não percebe isso e a leva com grandes saltos até seus amigos.

Quando chegam à cabana, Hyoga grita com todas as suas forças par que saiam, os demais ouvem e se apressam para sair, mas num instante uma grande explosão de dentro da terra destrói a cabana. Hyoga e Ami, que estavam a alguns metros dela, vêem como um monstro com asas emerge do solo destruído e se volta para eles.

- Hyoga: É aquele monstro... Nogadr.

- Nogadr: Vocês, Mercúrio e Cisne, morrerão em minhas mãos.

Em outro lugar, muito distante dali, Goku chega com as sailors e Gohan ao lugar para onde Setsuna o havia guiado. É um lugar estranho, onde as sailors já haviam estado, quando viajaram para o futuro.

- Setsuna: Esta é a porta do tempo Goku. Por estas portas se pode ir até a época que deseje, por isso não é permitida a entrada de ninguém, seria muito perigosa a presença de seres malignos aqui.

- Goku: Puxa! Então aqui devem estar bem protegidas.

- Haruka: É verdade, duvido que encontrem este lugar.

- Gohan: Aqui é outra dimensão?

- Setsuna: Sim, tecnicamente.

- Serena: Mas e os outros? Acho que eu também devia estar lutando. - Rei põe a mão em seu ombro.

- Rei: Parece que você é muito importante, assim até descobrir o que querem não vai sair daqui.

- Goku: Bom, eu já vou, não quero perder nenhuma luta.

- Isso não será necessário. - se ouve uma voz ecoando por todo o lugar, seguida de uma gargalhada.

- Michiru: Quem está aí?

Imediatamente uma porta se abre, todos se preparam para o que for, nisso sentem uma presença maligna, e logo o reconhecem.

- Xardoz: Desculpem-me por não bater, espero não estar incomodando, ha, ha.

Goku se prepara para lutar, assim como Gohan e as sailors.

- Xardoz: Estou vendo que será do jeito difícil, vocês escolheram.

De volta a onde acontecia a primeira batalha, todos, Vejita, Ikki, Shun, Mina, Lita Shiryu, Trunks e Hotaru estavam caídos no solo depois do terrível golpe que receberam. Antrax ainda estava na posição de ataque de costas para eles, quando finalmente volta a uma posição normal ofegando, aparentemente ele estava cansado depois de usar tanta energia, então começa a rir confiante de sua vitória quando ouve um movimento, era um dos guerreiros se levantando.

- Ikki: Ainda não venceu... - Ikki eleva seu cosmo, Antrax se surpreende de vê-lo em pé depois de ter recebido sua técnica mais poderosa, apesar de ter-lhe causado vários ferimentos e ter parte de sua armadura quebrada.

- Antrax: Realmente merece o nome de Fênix, mas o seu azar é que só possa renascer de suas cinzas, só significa que terei que golpeá-lo outra vez e seu sonho acaba.

- Ikki: Pode me golpear quantas vezes quiser, não adiantará nada, sempre voltarei até levá-lo ao inferno.

- Antrax: É uma pena que não tenho tempo, agora morra!

Antrax se aproxima correndo com seu punho cheio de energia para golpear Ikki, mas quando está prestes a atacá-lo Ikki reage rapidamente.

- Ikki: Golpe Fantasma de Fênix!

Os dois golpes se chocam com uma grande explosão, na qual Ikki sai voando com a parte de cima de sua armadura em pedaços, e Antrax sai ileso.

- Antrax: Ha, ha, ha! Não acredito que este foi seu último golpe! Ha, ha, ha... Ahhhh! Que diab... ARRGGHHH!

O golpe de Ikki chega ao cérebro de Antrax que começa a ter visões onde se encontra preso em meio à escuridão onde seu corpo começa a se despedaçar e cair num vazio infinito.

- Antrax: NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO! DE NOVO NÃO! MATAREI VOCÊ, JURO QUE... ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?

Antrax começa a enxergar tudo borrado até que consegue distinguir uma figura de pé.

- Antrax: Aí está você, morra!

Antrax ainda tem força para usar sua melhor técnica e lança sua mão em forma de raio que penetra o estômago de seu oponente, Antrax finalmente desperta e vê seu braço cheio de sangue de seu inimigo, que é Vejita.

- Antrax: Ha, ha, ha! Pensavam que podiam vencer, agora despeça-se cadáver... hã? O quê?

Vejita segurava o braço de Antrax em seu estômago, impedindo que escapasse.

- Vejita: Fênix não é o único que se levanta das cinzas. Eu sou o príncipe sayajin VEJITA!

Vejita coloca sua mão junto ao peito de Antrax e eleva seu ki o mais forte que pode.

- Vejita: BIG BANG ATTACK!

O poder de Vejita atravessa o corpo de Antrax sem que este pudesse fazer nada, e seu corpo sai voando, Vejita só fica com o braço dele, que estava segurando com seu braço esquerdo, até que finalmente o tira e o joga no chão para em seguida cuspir nele enquanto segura o ferimento no estômago com a mão e se senta. Sabe que derrotou um inimigo mas ainda faltava mais, isso só aumenta o ego de Vejita, que descansa para a próxima luta.

A alguns quilômetros dali, Hyoga tentava proteger Ami colocando-se frente a ela, os dois estavam sozinhos contra o monstro chamado Nogadr, outro servo de Xardoz. Hyoga é o primeiro a atacar.

- Hyoga: Pó de Diamante! - o ar frio se choca contra o monstro, mas ele nem se move.

- Ami: Desta vez atacaremos os dois. Fulgor das Águas de Mercúrio!

- Hyoga: Trovão Aurora Ataque!

Nogadr abre sua boca e solta uma grande labareda que detém os dois ataques, os dois guerreiros ficam paralisados já que nenhum de seus ataques funciona, e apesar de não sentir sua energia Hyoga sabe que é um ser muito poderoso.

- Nogadr: E agora... hum?

- Seiya: Meteoro de Pégaso! - Seiya aparece do nada com seu golpe contra Nogadr, que apenas se volta e recebe os golpes com seu corpo.

Seiya não consegue acreditar que nenhum de seus golpes feriu Nogadr, entretanto uma rajada de energia oval vai até Nogadr, mas este se volta para ela, que explode antes de tocar nele.

- Picollo: É mais forte do que pensei, mas de jeito nenhum nos vencerá.

Nogadr salta para trás e abre suas asas planando no ar enquanto observa seus oponentes, Seiya, Picollo, Hyoga, Ami, Lucy, Anne e Marine.

- Nogadr: Quem é o pilar de Zefir?

- Lucy: Sou eu!

- Marine: Não fale!

- Lucy: Não adianta nada esconder, por minha culpa Xardoz foi libertado, é hora de pagar derrotando-os.

- Seiya: Pra chegar até ela, primeiro vai ter que me matar! - Seiya eleva seu cosmo e Picollo retira os pesos que traz enquanto as Guerreiras Mágicas sacam suas espadas e Hyoga e Ami se preparam para lutar.

- Nogadr: Ghrrrr! Serei claro, eu sou Nogadr, o servo mais poderoso de Xardoz, seus amigos que lutavam com Antrax estão mortos, assim como esse inútil, mas eu sou muito diferente dele e vocês não significam nada para mim, são muito fracos.

- Seiya: Não importa o quanto seja poderoso, enquanto estivermos vivos continuaremos lutando até o fim!

Seiya ataca com seu meteoro de Pégaso, Nogadr apenas observa sem fazer nenhum movimento, ele parece seguro de que nada irá feri-lo, e enquanto observa Seiya se aproximando lhe dirige um olhar que penetra nos olhos do cavaleiro, ele só pode distinguir um vazio escuro, sabe que são olhos de morte.


	8. Encurralados

**Capítulo 7 - Encurralados**

O sol se mostrava alheio aos acontecimentos na Terra, na época de outono o clima não é muito quente, entretanto, as sombras não eram causadas por nuvens cobrindo o sol, isto vinha direto da Terra onde uma luz tenta penetrar na escuridão.

- Seiya: Meteoro de Pégaso!

Os sons dos golpes ecoavam chocando-se como meteoros caindo na terra, mas estes se chocavam contra a pele do monstro que estava combatendo, sem causar nenhum dano.

- Nogadr: Suponho que estes foram os golpes de Pégaso.

- Seiya: O quê? - Nogadr levanta seu punho golpeando Seiya, que não pode evitar e é jogado vários metros atrás.

Picollo ataca com um chute, mas Nogadr o detém segurando sua perna e o gira golpeando Seiya que estava se levantando, e os joga contra a parede rochosa da montanha, destruindo parte dela.

- Marine: Oops! O-olhe monstro, não prefere conversar?

Nogadr observa Marine e Anne, abre a boca e solta uma bola de fogo. Quando está prestes a atingi-las, ela se congela e se quebra.

- Nogadr: O quê?

- Hyoga: Trovão Aurora Ataque! - o poder de Hyoga surpreende Nogadr, golpeando-o na cara várias vezes, Hyoga continua atacando até derrubá-lo.

Todos vêem que Nogadr está no chão, mas isto não dura muito, Nogadr se levanta lentamente removendo os cristais de gelo do ataque.

- Nogadr: Isto é tudo o que tem?

Nogadr começa a caminhar até Lucy, Seiya se coloca entre eles movendo-se como um raio, Hyoga e Picollo também aparecem para fazer frente a ele.

- Nogadr: Se quiserem, lutem ao mesmo tempo, dá no mesmo.

Os três se lançam contra Nogadr, Hyoga é o primeiro a atacar, com seu Trovão Aurora congela os pés de Nogadr, Picollo lhe dá vários golpes um atrás do outro no rosto e depois põe seus braços para trás e o atinge com um raio de energia.

Tudo se cobre de fumaça devido à explosão, mas logo é dissipada por uma brisa, Nogadr aparece sem nenhum ferimento no corpo, só alguns arranhões.

- Nogadr: Já terminaram?

Nogadr se lança em grande velocidade e golpeia Picollo e Hyoga, lançando-os a lugares opostos, Marine e Anne, atacam com uma cruz de energia de suas espadas, Nogadr se protege com suas asas e as derruba com um golpe de sua garra direita. Está prestes a alcançar Lucy mas Seiya o detém golpeando-o na cara, o golpe é muito poderoso, abrindo fendas na terra com os pés de Seiya. Nogadr responde com um golpe de esquerda quebrando sua tiara cortando sua testa com as garras saídas de seu punho.

Seiya é jogado longe pelo impacto, enquanto Nogadr se aproxima de Lucy, ela se defende fazendo um corte no ar com sua espada da qual lança uma rajada de fogo, mas Nogadr se defende com uma mão.

- Lucy: Não pode ser! Flecha de fogo! - a flecha rebate no peito de Nogadr, este para em frente a Lucy, e ela fica indefesa diante da impotência de não poder fazer nada, mas não se rende.

- Lucy: Raio Vermelho! - este ataque também não surte efeito, e Nogadr se enfurece e se prepara para atacá-la.

- Nogadr: É inútil!

Nogadr lança um golpe de energia de sua mão que fere Lucy embora não a mate. Lucy fica estendida no chão e reúne sua energia para continuar lutando.

- Nogadr: Chegou sua hora.

- Seiya: Nem pensar! - Seiya ataca com um chute no rosto, desta vez consegue ferir Nogadr mas não o derruba.

- Nogadr: Maldito.

Depois Picollo e Hyoga aparecem atacando por trás, Seiya aproveita essa ocasião e lhe acerta um golpe por baixo da mandíbula elevando seu cosmo; este golpe manda Nogadr para o alto mas ele para no ar desce lentamente.

- Nogadr: Isso foi apenas sorte humanos.

- Picollo: Pois então o que acha disto! Makaconsappo!

- Hyoga: Trovão Aurora!

- Seiya. Meteoro de Pégaso!

Os três poderes lançados ao mesmo tempo se unem contra Nogadr, ele os vê chegar e detém toda a energia com as duas mãos, mas é poder demais e ele perde o controle, finalmente é golpeado pelos três, que o mandam vários metros atrás.

Nogadr cai ao solo ferido, pensa que na verdade subestimou o poder destes humanos, decide que desta vez ele os atacará.

- Hyoga: Preparem-se isto ainda não acabou.

- Nogadr: Tem razão Cisne! Isso está só começando! Labareda Infernal! - Nogadr abre sua boca e solta um grande turbilhão de energia ardente como fogo e rápido como um raio.

- Picollo: Elevem sua energia ao máximo! - Hyoga e Seiya acompanham Picollo e conseguem deter o poder de Nogadr com suas energias formando um campo de força, mas só por uns instantes, já que ele começa a vencê-los.

- Lucy: Não vencerá! - Lucy, Anne, Marine e Sailor Mercúrio aparecem e os ajudam aumentando sua energia ao máximo, com isto anulam o poder de Nogadr.

- Nogadr: Impossível!

- Lucy: Agora ataquem com tudo! Flecha de fogo!

- Seiya: Vocês ouviram! Cometa de Pégaso!

- Marine: Dragão Marinho!

- Picollo: Gekiretsukodan!

- Anne: Furacão Verde!

- Ami: Rapsódia Aquática de Mercúrio!

- Hyoga: Execução Aurora!

Todos os poderes lançados ao máximo vão rapidamente contra Nogadr, ele ainda não acreditava no que acabava de ver e quando vê o ataque é tarde demais.

- Nogadr: Que diab... AAAARRRGGGHHHH! - o grito de Nogadr desaparece numa grande explosão que inclusive empurra os guerreiros.

Ao que parece Nogadr foi derrotado depois de ter recebido esse grande golpe dos poderes em conjunto que foram lançados.

- Seiya: Lucy, você está bem?

- Lucy: Sim... um pouco, só tenho uns poucos ferimentos na perna e no braço, mas veja sua testa, tem muito sangue. - nesse momento ela lhe toca o rosto com as duas mãos.

- Seiya: Não é nada. Estão todos bem?

- Picollo: Acho que mais tarde estaremos todos bem, esse monstro sabia mesmo bater.

- Anne: Não se preocupem agora mesmo curarei suas feridas. Sopro da Cura! - a magia envolve todos curando instantaneamente suas feridas.

- Picollo: Incrível, é como as sementes dos deuses.

- Marine: As o quê?

- Picollo: Nada, esqueça. Bom, e agora pra onde vamos?

- Ami: Esperem, só me deixem checar o que houve com a outra energia que vinha pra cá. - Ami coloca seu visor e vê que aparecem vários sinais de advertência - O que? Cuidado, é ...

Quando Ami avisa seus amigos é tarde demais, porque são golpeados por uma energia, todos caem gravemente feridos, Seiya ergue os olhos e descobre que Nogadr ainda está vivo e liberando todo seu poder.

Na Porta do Tempo, Xardoz havia aparecido diante de Goku, Sailor Moon, Gohan, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru e Rei. Eles sabiam que não havia escapatória e teriam que enfrentar seu maior desafio.

- Goku: Então você era a outra energia que sentimos que se aproximava quando estávamos na Terra.

- Xardoz: É muito esperto Goku. Sim, era eu, sabia que fariam algo assim, apenas segui a energia de Sailor Moon, e parece que você também sabe usar o teletransporte.

- Setsuna: Não nos resta outra saída a não ser lutar.

- Xardoz: Não se preocupem será rápido. - Xardoz dá um passo adiante, Goku se move rápido transformando-se em super sayajin e leva suas mãos abertas a sua testa.

- Goku: Taio Ken! - uma grande luz proveniente de Goku cega todos inclusive Xardoz, Goku aproveita e empurra as sailors e Gohan por uma porta, depois se teletransporta até Xardoz que ainda não podia enxergar e o empurra em outra porta junto com ele.

Goku e Xardoz estão sozinhos em um quarto sem chão onde tudo é branco. Xardoz se recupera e vê que só Goku esta ali para enfrentá-lo.

- Xardoz: Que estupidez você acaba de fazer, sozinho nunca poderá fazer nada.

- Goku: É o que veremos. - Goku se lança contra Xardoz disparando uma chuva de golpes que Xardoz evita com muita facilidade, Goku recua surpreso. - Puxa, será mais difícil do que imaginei.

De volta à Terra, Seiya se move lentamente, olha a seu redor e vê que seus amigos estão caídos, derrotados sem que pudessem evitar o golpe, agora está mais ferido que antes e parte de sua armadura que cobre o ombro esquerdo está destruída.

Mesmo assim ele se levanta, disposto a continuar lutando, Nogadr reage antes de Seiya com um rápido movimento, o agarra pelo pescoço e o espreme na parede enquanto continua estrangulando-o. Seiya só pode gritar e tenta inutilmente se soltar, enquanto Nogadr aperta mais, causando mais fendas na parede com o corpo de Seiya.

- Nogadr: Pégaso... agora deixará de respirar. - Nogadr se enfurece e eleva sua energia, aumentando ainda mais o castigo de Seiya, ele grita soltando sangue pela boca, quando ouve uma voz.

- Lucy: Solte-o! Flecha de fogo! - o poder de Lucy atinge o rosto de Nogadr conseguindo feri-lo e o faz soltar Seiya, que cai inconsciente. Nogard se volta até Lucy, e a encara enfurecido, Lucy dá uns passos atrás, também está muito machucada e não pode fazer nada contra ele.

Nogadr se aproxima dela mas ao dar um segundo passo algo o segura. Ele olha seu pé e vê Seiya que o segura com a força que lhe resta. Nogadr se enfurece e pisa violentamente em sua cabeça, enterrando-o no solo.

- Nogadr: Inseto. - Nogadr abre sua mão na direção de Seiya, disposto a dar-lhe o tiro de misericórdia, mas nesse momento uma rajada de energia acerta Nogadr.

- Gohan: Chega! - Gohan aparece transformado em super sayajin e dá um poderoso chute em Nogadr que o manda através da montanha. Gohan tira o peso que carrega e recolhe Seiya para levá-lo onde estavam as sailors que o acompanhavam ajudando os feridos.

- Gohan: É melhor que se afastem o mais que puderem, este monstro é muito forte.

- Haruka: Garoto, não me importa o quanto seja forte, sozinho não poderá com ele.

- Lucy: Esperem! Eu também quero lutar... - Lucy se levanta com as forças que lhe restavam, Serena a ajuda apoiando-a pelo braço esquerdo que está bastante ferido.

- Serena: Lucy, você não está em condições de lutar, melhor deixar isto conosco.

- Setsuna: Se ele fez isso, creio que nós não seremos suficientes. - Setsuna vê que Picollo, Hyoga, Ami, Anne e Marine estão fora de combate e muito feridos, o que justifica seu comentário.

Depois uma explosão chama a atenção de todos, as pedras caíam como chuva, e uma aura muito poderosa se mostrava, em seguida Nogadr abre suas asas e voa rápido até onde estão todos. Setsuna, Michiru e Haruka juntam seus poderes para formar outro mais poderoso direto contra Nogadr.

- Nogadr: Isto não me deterá - Nogadr rebate a energia mandando-a longe, Gohan aproveita esse momento em que baixa a guarda.

- Gohan: Masenku!- o poder de Gohan golpeia Nogadr sem que ele percebesse, Gohan aparece diante dele e começa a golpeá-lo forte e rapidamente.

- Nogard: Pare de amolar garoto - Nogadr agarra os cabelos de Gohan e lhe dá uma joelhada no rosto, seguida de um golpe com suas garras, Gohan se choca contra o piso aturdido mas se recupera rapidamente e se lança de novo contra Nogadr.

Desta vez os dois trocam golpes, mas num descuido Nogadr solta raios de seus olhos que atingem Gohan no peito ferindo-o, Nogadr não pensa duas vezes e leva as mãos diante de Gohan.

- Nogadr: Tome isto maldito! - Gohan é jogado até se chocar com uma montanha devido ao poder que Nogadr lhe lançou.

Gohan fica enterrado e sua aparência volta ao normal. Ele está ferido e fraco, sem poder se mover, Nogadr aparece frente a ele, mas Gohan não responde.

- Nogadr: Vocês são muito estranhos, mudam a cor do cabelo quando seus poderes aumentam, e parece que ao voltar ao normal é porque estão fracos. Todos na galáxia do senhor Kaio são assim?

Gohan reage e lança uma bola de energia, mas Nogadr a evita movendo a cabeça, Gohan não pode acreditar. Nogadr então começa a golpear a Gohan, destruindo parte da montanha. Os dois vão sumindo no interior dela e só se pode ver os pedaços de pedra manchados de sangue o som dos golpes e gritos de Gohan.

Sailor Moon e as demais viam horrorizadas o que acontecia, queriam fazer algo mas sabiam que nesse momento era impossível.

- Rei: E-Esse monstro é forte demais, não posso acreditar.

- Serena: Mas mesmo assim temos que fazer alguma coisa ou ele matará Gohan. - Serena solta sua energia e voa até a luta.

- Rei: Serena pare!

- Serena: Te ordeno que pare monstro! - momentos depois a surra que Gohan levava pára e do interior da montanha sai Nogadr dirigindo-se até Sailor Moon.

- Nogadr: Você me ordena?

Sailor Moon ataca com o poder de seu báculo mas Nogadr se cobre com uma barreira protetora, Sailor Moon volta a tentar várias vezes dando o mesmo resultado.

- Nogadr: Ha, ha, ha, é inútil princesa, o melhor é se render e se entregar a Xardoz.

- Serena: Jamais nos renderemos! - Serena começa usar toda a sua energia, as sailors que permanecem de pé unem seus poderes com o de Sailor Moon, com isto o poder dela começa a aumentar e se prepara para atacar Nogadr.

- Nogadr: Estou vendo, é assim que aumenta seu poder, pois despeça-se de sua fonte de energia. Labareda Infernal!

- Serena: O que? - a enorme bola de fogo se dirige até Serena, mas a ponto de tocá-la ela se vira até a direção onde estão as outras sailors, que recebem o poder sem que pudessem reagir. Serena se vira para ajudar suas amigas, Nogadr aproveita isso para atacá-la com um raio de sua mão. Serena recebe o impacto e cai inconsciente.

Apenas Lucy permanece de pé, Nogadr desce e lança seu poder contra ela. Lucy já não pode se mover e lamenta não poder fazer nada por seus amigos. Mas quando está prestes a receber o poder mortal, Seiya se cruza em seu caminho protegendo-a e recebendo todo o poder de Nogadr, destruindo a armadura de Pégaso. Seiya fica de pé cambaleando com os braços abertos, Lucy percebe o que ele fez e solta lágrimas abraçando Seiya.

- Lucy: Por quê fez isso?

- Seiya: Eu jurei que te protegeria. -Seiya cai de joelhos amparado por Lucy.

- Nogadr: HA, HA, HA! É a coisa mais ridícula que já vi. Como pode arriscar sua vida dessa forma? De qualquer forma todos vão morrer!

Nogadr se lança contra Lucy e Seiya com uma esfera de energia em seu punho, Lucy abraça fortemente Seiya, sabendo que não pode fazer nada. Prestes a morrer Seiya reage e explode seu cosmo ao mesmo tempo em que Nogadr lança seu poder.

Uma explosão resplandece por todo o lugar, Nogadr está confiante de sua vitória, mas quando se dissipa toda a luz e a poeira, vê que os corpos de Lucy e Seiya não estão ali. Nogadr olha para cima e vê Seiya no ar com uma armadura dourada, carregando Lucy que estava desmaiada.

- Nogadr: Mas o que é isso? De onde tirou essa armadura? - Seiya desce e deixa Lucy recostada junto aos demais.

- Seiya: Esta é a sagrada armadura de Sagitário que veio me ajudar para te mandar de volta ao inferno!

- Nogadr: Muito bem, quero vê-lo tentar Pégaso ! Vamos!

Os dois soltam seu poder desafiando uma energia com a outra, ambas muito poderosas e não se pode saber quem vencerá nem quanto sangue será derramado.

Na Porta do Tempo não está sua guardiã, que é a Sailor Plutão, no lugar dela em uma das salas está Goku lutando contra Xardoz.

- Xardoz: Tem um grande poder, mas é uma pena porque este lugar será seu túmulo.

- Goku: Sinto muito, mas não pretendo morrer agora, ainda tenho alguns assuntos importantes para cuidar.

Goku move seus braços rapidamente soltando uma grande quantidade de bolas de energia, mas Xardoz se protege com sua energia. Xardoz continuava com os braços cruzados e não havia usado nenhum golpe. Goku por fim se cansa de testar o poder de seu oponente e então eleva sua energia.

- Xardoz: Finalmente lutará pra valer, deve saber que terá o mesmo resultado.

Goku ignora essas palavras e se coloca em guarda elevando mais seu ki, enquanto esboça um sorriso que demonstra um nervosismo que nunca havia sentido antes, mas deixa isso de lado pois sabe que o destino da Terra agora está em suas mãos.


	9. Humanidade Condenada

**Capítulo 8: Humanidade Condenada**

Em uma das salas da Porta do Tempo, Goku lutava contra Xardoz com clara desvantagem, mas não estava disposto a se render tão facilmente.

- Xardoz: Diga... por que está lutando aqui? Esta batalha não tem nada a ver com seu povo, apenas com o senhor Kaio, então por que não se acalma e vai embora, assim pouparei sua vida.

- Goku: Eu jamais faria isso!

- Xardoz: Então me diga porque luta mesmo pelos humanos, se você é um saiyajin.

- Goku: O quê? Como sabe que sou um saiyajin?

- Xardoz: Ha, ha, se não fosse por umas estúpidas regras dos deuses do Olimpo, eu seria considerado um deus, mas mesmo assim não deixo de ter o poder de um. Posso penetrar nas mentes e almas de seres inferiores.

- Goku: Você não é superior a ninguém. - Goku aumenta seu ki e ataca Xardoz a uma velocidade impressionante conseguindo atingir o corpo de Xardoz, mas ele apenas recebia alguns golpes e bloqueava todos os outros, como se avisasse Goku que seu esforço seria inútil.

Goku percebe que desse jeito jamais lhe dará um golpe certeiro, decide afastar-se um pouco mas acha estranho que Xardoz ainda não tenha atacado. Goku o observa já com certo desespero, Xardoz se coloca em uma postura mais relaxada mas ainda sem pensar em atacar.

- Xardoz: Você se considera um humano?

- Goku: Sei que sou um saiyajin, mas cresci e fui criado como um ser humano e como tal devo proteger a Terra.

- Xardoz: Não entende! Esse planeta já está condenado. Não importa as bobagens que diga, isso é só ilusão digna de um idiota que acredita na humanidade.

- Goku: Não me importa o que pensa.

- Xardoz: Ouça, se esta é uma sala do tempo, te ensinarei algo que não lhe disseram nas aulas de história.

- Goku: Espere um pouco, eu nunca fui à escola.

- Xardoz: HA, HA, HA, apenas não feche os olhos.

Toda a sala se torna escura gradualmente, começam a aparecer silhuetas de cores que começam a girar como se estivessem dentro de um tornado, quando Goku começa a ficar enjoado aparece junto com Xardoz em um lugar completamente diferente, Goku olha a seu redor, tudo está escuro, se ouvem explosões e gritos e em diferentes lugares jazem corpos de homens mortos, uns mutilados e outros banhados em seu próprio sangue.

- Goku: O que você fez?

- Xardoz: Eu não fiz nada, o que está vendo, tudo o que está vendo, os humanos fizeram a si mesmos e por sua própria vontade, a única coisa que fiz foi nos levar pelo tempo para lhe mostrar como é deplorável a raça que você tenta salvar.

- Goku: Mas eles... os que estão morrendo... eles não sabem de nada, não tem culpa.

- Xardoz: É a natureza de sua raça. Diga, como pode querer salvar estes humanos se eles mesmos querem se destruir apenas por suas diferenças de credo, cor, e outras idiotices?

Goku não fazia idéia do que havia acontecido e ficou chocado ao ver a matança e o inferno produzido nesse momento de guerra.

- Xardoz: Ha, ha, só porque fiquei preso não significa que não esteja a par das notícias no mundo.

- Goku: Isso ocorreu no passado, mas os humanos tem esperança e fé para seguir em frente para que isto não volte a acontecer.

- Xardoz: Fé? Te mostrarei outra coisa que fará com que cale a boca.

O lugar onde estavam parados desaparece outra vez no redemoinho, e depois Goku vê que já não estão em território de guerra e sim num lugar completamente diferente, como um templo de cor branca, se respira tranqüilidade e por um momento Goku começa a se sentir bem, logo se vira e vê um homem idoso vestido de branco.

- Xardoz: Há anos ele foi um líder espiritual mundial muito importante para os humanos. - Xardoz aparece atrás de Goku, que dá um salto e se põe em guarda, mas Xardoz não faz nada e indica que continue olhando o homem, Goku se volta e vê que esse homem está morrendo envenenado por outros.

- Xardoz: Diga Goku, como ousa pensar em salvar uma raça tão miserável que assassina um homem tão espiritual como ele? Os humanos são uma escória que nunca mudará, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles mesmos destruirão o mundo, não vale a pena permitir que tais miseráveis continuem vivos.

As próximas cenas que Goku assiste graças a Xardoz são violência, assassinatos em diferentes partes do mundo, outros assassinatos de líderes da paz ordenados por gente poderosa, mortes de milhares de habitantes de uma cidade devido a uma bomba com poder suficiente para surpreender Goku.

O lugar onde estavam novamente desaparece e os dois aparecem em uma cidade em ruínas.

- Xardoz: Diga, como pode querer fazer parte de todo esse lixo?

- Goku: E-eu... - Goku estava atônito diante de tudo o que via, era uma paisagem cheia de morte e dor, Xardoz se aproveitava disso e em um momento de distração de Goku, leva seu braço para trás e depois o golpeia com um raio de energia.

Goku cai ferido mas se levanta rapidamente. Aumenta seu ki cheio de fúria e dirige seu olhar até Xardoz.

- Goku: Não me importa o que diga, tenho muitos entes queridos na Terra e não deixarei que morram em suas mãos.

Desta vez Goku eleva mais sua energia, e coloca suas mãos juntas para trás. Xardoz já não parece tão indiferente, ao invés disso adota uma postura de luta demonstrando surpresa diante da demonstração de poder do saiyajin.

- Goku: KA-ME! HA-ME! HA! - Xardoz assiste como o enorme poder lançado por Goku se dirige até ele, para depois provocar uma grande explosão de luz.

Na Terra, perto do Santuário, praticamente todos os guerreiros do bem estavam fora de combate, apenas permaneciam de pé dois combatentes que possuíam asas, um cujas asas pareciam as de um morcego e outro possuía as de uma ave de plumas douradas.

- Nogadr: Grrrr, isto será só perda de tempo. - cospe sangue a seu lado, depois volta a encarar Seiya apertando os olhos. Rapidamente lança um poderoso raio de seu braço.

Seiya vê o poder se aproximar e reage acendendo seu cosmo para deter a energia com suas mãos. Seiya faz um grande esforço e em seguida lança seu golpe de meteoros que destrói o poder de Nogadr. Agora que anulou seu ataque o cavaleiro se lança golpeando várias vezes o corpo de seu oponente.

- Nogadr: Não me diga que este é todo o seu poder. - Nogadr o agarra pela cabeça enquanto ao mesmo tempo avança correndo levando Seiya. Ele segura o braço de Nogadr e lhe dá uma joelhada no cotovelo, Nogadr não ignora a dor e o solta. Seiya se recupera e com os pés se impulsiona desde o solo e dá um golpe no rosto de Nogadr.

- Seiya: Já não sou o mesmo de antes! Meteoro de Pégaso!

Nogadr ainda não se recuperava do último golpe quando recebe o ataque de Seiya, depois disso cai vários metros atrás, Seiya parecia estar vencendo, mas se surpreende quando vê Nogadr se levantar ainda com energia suficiente para continuar lutando.

- Seiya: Como pode resistir a tudo isto? - Nogadr mostra um sorriso de plena confiança.

- Nogadr: Eu sou de um mundo diferente do de vocês humanos, e sou o discípulo mais forte de Xardoz, fui revivido graças a ele, então para mim ele é um deus e lutarei por ele! Pela vingança de Xardoz!

Nogadr golpeia o ar a sua frente, em seguida começa a se formar uma energia em turbilhão que sai rapidamente de seu corpo na direção de Seiya, ele não tem como se cobrir e recebe todo o ataque. Seiya se vê no meio de um turbilhão de fogo do qual sai queimado e ferido direto ao chão abrindo um buraco nele.

- Nogadr: Eu avisei, vocês humanos não podem fazer nada. - Seiya está caído e vê Nogadr bem na sua frente, ele não se move, espera para atacar, apesar de suas feridas não pode se dar por vencido.

Nesse momento vê como uma figura voa a grande velocidade e dá um chute em Nogadr, era Picollo que percecbe que seu ataque não surtiu efeito e lança sua energia com as duas mãos, Nogadr se esquiva e golpeia Picollo, depois aparece a supervelocidade atrás dele e o segura pelo pescoço numa chave onde só é questão de tempo para que lhe quebre o pescoço.

- Seiya: Picollo! - o guerreiro nameku só responde com um grito.

Seiya está prestes a atacar quando Nogadr solta Picollo e se volta. Gohan está de pé e encara o demônio.

- Gohan: Não vou perdoá-lo... Masenku! - Nogadr junta seus dois punhos e quando vai receber o ataque de Gohan, o golpeia mandando-o para a esquerda. Nogadr então usa seu poder de chamas de sua mão contra Gohan, que não consegue acreditar que seu ataque tenha sido evitado dessa forma.

- Hyoga: Execução Aurora! - Hyoga se coloca diante de Gohan, colidindo seu ataque com o de Nogadr. - Eu não me renderei, continuarei lutando contra você! Ataquem agora!

Picollo coloca seus dedos em sua testa para soltar um potente Makakonsappo, Gohan por outro lado lança seu Kamehameha, os dois ataques golpeiam Nogadr, que não pode evitá-los por estar lutando com Hyoga, mas se enfurece e cria um vento para livrar-se do ar frio de Hyoga e se eleva rápido ao céu.

- Nogadr: Suas vidas terminam aqui. - Nogadr acima de todos usa sua técnica do turbilhão de fogo, todos são golpeados por esse ataque, exceto Seiya que permanece parado no meio do turbilhão. Nogadr não pode acreditar que Seiya continue de pé depois de receber seu melhor golpe pela segunda vez . Seiya salta até ele e acende seu cosmo.

- Seiya: Nenhuma técnica já vista funciona pela segunda vez contra um cavaleiro! COMETA DE PÉGASO!

Nogadr se defende com um golpe mas a energia do cometa é grande demais e o punho de Seiya atravessa o corpo do monstro.

Nogadr permanece suspenso no ar com o que restava de seu corpo, e depois cai para se desfazer em pedaços de pedra espalhados pelo solo.

Seiya desce lentamente do céu mas não consegue se firmar em pé e cai de joelhos enquanto vê que Hyoga, Picollo e Gohan estava muito feridos mas vivos, enfim haviam acabado com o duro combatente com quem lutavam, agora a única pergunta que ronda a cabeça de Seiya é o paradeiro de Xardoz.

Em outro plano dimensional, Goku está paralisado, diante de seus olhos ocorre algo que ninguém até agora havia feito; toda a energia que havia lançado com seu Kame hame ha estava parada no ar segura por Xardoz com suas duas mãos.

- Xardoz: Surpreendente, agora vejo que as forças que se opõem a mim hoje são mais fortes que daquela vez, mas para seu infortúnio não será suficiente, ha, ha, ha! - nesse momento Xardoz empurrava a grande esfera de energia para trás tornando-a menor mas sem destruí-la.

- Goku: Demônios, não pode ser! - Goku via como Xardoz imitava a posição do Kame hame ha que acabara de lançar.

- Xardoz: Vejamos, como era? ... Acho que mais ou menos assim... KA-ME! HA-ME! HA!

Goku vê como sua própria técnica vai contra ele sem poder fazer nada, já que a energia do ataque de Xardoz era muito maior e rápida que a sua. Ele sente como seu corpo é arremessado pelo kame hame ha, que parece um ataque potencialmente mortal, Goku só pensa em Gohan, Chichi, Vejita, e em todos os seus amigos que dependiam dele para vencer esta batalha, não quer desapontá-los mas não pode evitar ser levado por milhares de quilômetros em questão de segundos pelo ataque de Xardoz até uma morte certa.

O rastro de Goku se perde no horizonte, Xardoz pensa que logicamente deve estar morto, portanto não interessa onde foi parar seu cadáver, disso se encarregará o tempo, pensa enquanto levanta suas mãos e em seguida aparece um portal em forma de buraco negro, por onde cruza e desaparece dali.

Na Terra, Seiya, que estava descansando, vê que Lucy começa a se levantar, ele vai rapidamente ajudá-la, a toma pela mão e a apóia pelo ombro aproximando-a dele.

- Lucy: Seiya... O quê... quê aconteceu, onde está Nogadr?

- Seiya: Nós o vencemos, Lucy, vencemos. - Lucy estava ajoelhada, mas ao ouvir as palavras de Seiya o olha nos olhos que mais uma vez mostram um sinal de esperança.

- Lucy: Seiya, eu... queria te agradecer.

- Seiya: Por quê? - Lucy sorri e quando vai responder ambos ouvem um movimento, rapidamente se preparam para qualquer coisa, mas então sentem um grande alívio ao ver que eram Haruka e Michiru, um pouco recuperadas dos golpes que receberam.

- Haruka: Lutou muito bem Seiya. - depois se unem a eles Anne, Marine e Setsuna.

- Lucy: Meninas! Que bom ver que estão bem!

- Setsuna: Mas onde estão os outros?

- Ami: Estão aqui! - Ami estava junto a Sailor Moon onde se encontravam Hyoga, Picollo e Gohan, que continuavam inconscientes depois do ataque de Nogadr, mas vivos, felizmente. Os demais se aproximam deles.

- Serena: Agora só o que me preocupa é Goku, ele ficou sozinho enfrentando esse Xardoz e ele é forte demais.

- Haruka: Acredito que ele tenha poucas chances de ganhar.

- Seiya: Mesmo assim tenho o dever de ir, só me levem até lá e eu cuidarei disso.

- Lucy: Não vai sozinho, todos te acompanharemos. - Seiya olha para Lucy, quer dizer-lhe que se afaste o máximo possível mas sente que só ele pode protegê-la.

- Serena: Primeiro temos que nos organizar bem. Onde estão Lita e os outros?

- Marine: Parece que não voltaram da batalha.

- Seiya: Não se preocupem, Nogadr disse que morreram mas não é verdade, ainda poso sentir o cosmo de todos. Só Xardoz continua vivo e ele vai me pagar.

- Xardoz: Pois aqui estou eu!

Xardoz aparece no céu entre nuvens negras, todos se surpreendem de vê-lo nesse lugar e sabem que agora não poderão escapar, realmente sabem que agora será a batalha mais difícil que já tiveram.

- Xardoz. Vejo que derrotaram meus discípulos. Me surpreende que tenham chegado tão longe.

- Seiya: Agora é a sua vez maldito! Meteoro de Pégaso! - Seiya se lança ao céu para alcançá-lo mas Xardoz detém todos os golpes de Seiya e o atinge com uma rajada de energia de sua mão que faz Seiya cair duramente ao solo.

- Serena: Não permitirei que continue fazendo a maldade, eu Sailor Moon, vou castigar você em... O quê?

- Ami: Não pode ser!

- Haruka: Como pôde?

- Setsuna: Não...

Xardoz de repente havia feito aparecer Darien em seu traje de Tuxedo Masked, com seu corpo cheio de ferimentos, apenas podia se mover e era erguido pelo pescoço por Xardoz, que o exibia às sailors como se fosse um troféu.

- Xardoz. Creio que já o conhecem.

- Serena: Darien...Darien!

- Ami: Achei mesmo estranho que não tivesse aparecido. O que fez com ele?

Xardoz deixa Darien cair, Serena instintivamente corre até ele e não escuta os avisos de Seiya e Haruka. Quando Darien está prestes a tocar o solo é atravessado por um raio de Xardoz, a última coisa que pode ver é Serena se aproximando dele e se arrepende de não ter ajudado em nada.

Serena fica chocada ao ver Darien caindo morto. Xardoz aproveita esse momento e lança uma energia em forma de buraco negro de sua mão, similar à que usou para sair da Porta do Tempo, Serena era absorvida por este buraco negro sem poder fazer nada.

Xardoz desce e imediatamente o buraco negro vai até ele rodeando todo seu corpo e penetrando nele. Todos ficam mudos diante disso, Sailor Moon havia desaparecido sem deixar rastro, e Xardoz apenas ria feliz por essa vitória.

- Setsuna: NÃO! O quê você fez?

- Xardoz: Isso não é da sua conta, escórias miseráveis. - Xardoz faz um movimento com a mão e o solo onde todos estão explode. Todos caem feridos, mas ainda vivos. Seiya se levanta, é o único que se levanta para enfrentar Xardoz.

- Seiya: Não... posso permitir... que vença...

- Xardoz: Lamento informar Pégaso, mas já venci, HA, HA, HA, HA !

Parecia que a risada de Xardoz se espalhava por todo o mundo. Agora só restava Seiya de pé para enfrentá-lo, embora Xardoz não houvesse mostrado nem a metade de seu poder, Seiya não podia deixar de lutar até o fim... e tudo indica que sua vida poderia terminar ali mesmo.


	10. Começa a Batalha Final

**Capítulo 9: Começa a Batalha Final; **

**As Primeiras Baixas**

Nos pés de uma montanha, um jovem guerreiro, que tinha correntes nos dois braços para atacar e defender, tentava despertar outro guerreiro caído.

- Shun: Ikki! Irmão, você tem que estar vivo! - Ikki começa a se mover, o que enche Shun de alegria ao vê-lo com vida, imediatamente Ikki abre os olhos e segura Shun pelo ombro.

- Ikki: Não seja tolo Shun, eu nunca morrerei, então pare de perder tempo e vá ajudar o Seiya. - Ikki afasta Shun e se deita no solo tentando se recuperar dos ferimentos sofridos.

Do outro lado Vejita estava caído, Trunks e Hotaru estão a seu lado mas sem se aproximar, Trunks conhece o caráter orgulhoso de seu pai e ele não aceitaria ajuda de ninguém para se levantar. Vejita então se levanta lentamente e sem olhar para Trunks fala.

- Vejita: Trouxe essas sementes?

- Hotaru: Está falando dessas sementes milagrosas que trouxeram? Ainda não acredito que apenas comendo uma delas cure seus ferimentos.

- Trunks: Eu as trouxe, só estava esperando para saber se todos se recuperavam, porque não trouxe muitas. As outras estão na cabana.

- Lita: Se é assim, não se preocupe comigo, já me sinto melhor e pronta para lutar.

- Shiryu: Então se todos os demais estão bem será melhor voltarmos agora, sinto um cosmo incrivelmente maligno e poderoso junto ao de Seiya.

- Mina: Bem, se tem tanta pressa podemos fazer o teletransporte daqui.

- Lita: Mas somos apenas três sailors.

- Mina: Sim, mas eles também estão aqui, e não acho que se incomodem em darmos as mãos. - Mina olha maliciosamente para Shun, ele confuso não faz idéia do que ela quis dizer.

- Trunks: Não importa o que temos que fazer, não temos muito tempo.

- Vejita: Então façam, mas vão vocês, Fênix e eu iremos depois. – Vejita joga a bolsa de sementes para Trunks e fica com 2 sementes.

Os 6 se preparam formando um círculo dando as mãos e começam a juntar sua energia concentrando-se no lugar para onde querem ir. Vejita se espanta com o desaparecimento mas depois já não dá importância, agora dá meia volta e come a semente. Vejita então recupera suas forças e vai até Ikki que permanecia deitado e ferido com sua armadura em pedaços. Vejita o observa caído e fica satisfeito ao ver um inimigo a seus pés, mas sabe que ainda não venceu esta batalha.

- Vejita: Ha, ha, ha. Não sei porque faço isto, ajudando um simples humano. Mas não venci Antrax sozinho, de alguma forma você lhe deu um golpe que o deixou catatônico e ele não pode me atingir com seu poder corretamente. - Vejita joga a semente para Ikki, este abre os olhos e a agarra.

- Ikki: Não preciso da sua ajuda.

- Vejita: Apenas cale-se e engula! Não faço isso por você e sim por mim. - Ikki o olha sem entender, e embora não queira come a semente já que acha que nesses momentos essa briga não interessa.

Ikki sente como cada fibra de seu ser se recupera. Ele se levanta como se nunca tivesse sido ferido e encara Vejita.

- Vejita: Escute, não vou deixar que nenhum humano tenha a insolência de enfrentar o príncipe dos saiyajins e continuar com vida, por isso depois de mandar esse Xardoz para o inferno você e eu acertaremos contas.

- Ikki: Não se preocupe, deixarei espaço na minha agenda, anão.

- Vejita: Bom, agora vamos acabar com esse idiota, mas me pergunto se você poderá lutar sem sua armadura.

Ikki sorri ironicamente enquanto acende seu cosmo e as cinzas de sua armadura começam a envolvê-lo como se estivessem vivas. Depois um vulto em forma da ave Fênix o cobre, Vejita vê assombrado como Ikki emerge das chamas com sua armadura totalmente restaurada.

- Ikki: A armadura de Fênix é a única que pode renascer de suas cinzas e ressucita mais poderosa, assim como eu.

- Vejita: Ora, uma natureza de combate similar à dos saiyajins, gosto disso. Bem vejamos do que é capaz, vamos!

Ao mesmo tempo, aos pés do Santuário, Seiya era jogado contra um muro e segurado ali, estrangulado por um raio de energia, porém Xardoz ainda não estava disposto a matá-lo.

- Xardoz: Só me falta encontrar mais um pilar, por isso diga logo onde está!

- Seiya: Aagghh...va...Vai pro inferno!

- Xardoz: Resposta errada.

- Seiya: AAARRGGHHH... - Xardoz apertava Seiya mais uma vez enquanto o estrangulava com mais força.

- Xardoz: É apenas mais um pedaço de lixo, poderia despedaçar seu pescoço se quisesse, mas perdoarei sua vida se me disser quem é o último pilar.

- Seiya: Jamais o farei! - Seiya começa a reunir seu cosmo e tenta agarrar a energia que o está estrangulando, mas nesse momento Xardoz o solta e lhe dá as costas.

Seiya se recupera pouco a pouco, mas vê que Xardoz vai na direção de Lucy, ele não pode acreditar e se levanta rapidamente sem se importar com o quanto está ferido. Xardoz agarra a cabeça de Lucy , que estava inconsciente e a levanta, Seiya se enfurece ao ver isso e ergue seu cosmo.

- Seiya. Solte-a maldito, ela não tem nada a ver com isto, venha e lute!

- Xardoz: HA, HA, HA, estúpido Pégaso, graças a você descobri quem era o último Pilar, pois se não sabe sou um deus e posso ler sua mente.

- Seiya: Não...Não permitirei! METEORO DE PÉGASO! - todos os golpes de Pégaso vão direto à cabeça de Xardoz, no começo ele nem se move mas pouco a pouco sente os golpes, Xardoz se enfurece e solta Lucy para se virar e encarar Seiya enquanto recebe todos os meteoros.

- Xardoz: RRRhh...Inseto. Morra! - Xardoz anula o poder de Seiya com a energia que lança contra ele, Seiya esta prestes a recebê-la.

- Shiryu: Seiya!

- Seiya: Não, Shiryu!

Shiryu se interpõe com seu escudo recebendo o ataque de Xardoz, mas não é suficiente e tanto o escudo do Dragão quanto a armadura são destruídos. Seiya corre para ajudar seu amigo, Xardoz tenta atacar outra vez quando chegam Trunks, Hotaru, Shun, Lita e Mina.

- Trunks: Não posso permitir que continue vivo. - Trunks faz um movimento com seus braços, e os dirige a sua frente para soltar um grande poder, mas Xardoz o recebe e o desvia para o céu.

Trunks não consegue acreditar e Xardoz os ataca de novo, desta vez com mais força, Shun protege a todos com sua corrente circular mas ela é destruída junto com sua armadura e todos recebem o ataque de Xardoz.

- Xardoz: Ha, ha ha, é tão simples acabar com estas escórias. Ouviram isso, Atena, Princesa da lua, senhor Kaio, eu venci, ha, ha, ha,ha!

Todos os guerreiros estavam caídos por todos os lados, enquanto Xardoz volta a segurar Lucy disposto a fazer o mesmo que fez com Sailor Moon, enquanto caminha com ela e começa a subir até o Santuário, mas então escuta um ruído e se detém.

- Xardoz: É... impossível.

Seiya, junto com Shiryu e Trunks se levantam, depois, Hotaru, Marine, Hyoga, Picollo e todos os demais que estavam ali começam a levantar, diante do olhar incrédulo de Xardoz.

- Xardoz: Não acontecerá de novo! Não acontecerá de novo! - Xardoz aumenta sua fúria, joga Lucy de um lado e lança seu ataque com as duas mãos, nesse momento ele se choca com uma luz muito brilhante.

O ataque de Xardoz desaparece e surgem as armaduras douradas de Virgem, Aquário e Libra que envolvem Shun, Hyoga e Shiryu respectivamente, todos os demais incluindo Xardoz ficam surpresos diante de tal espetáculo, agora são quatro cavaleiros de ouro contra Xardoz, e cada um o ataca com sua melhor técnica. Os Meteoros de Pégaso, a Tempestade Nebulosa, a Execução Aurora e o Cólera do Dragão vão até Xardoz, mas no último momento ele se cobre com um grande escudo de energia, ocorre uma grande explosão de poderes mas depois da poeira baixar, Xardoz só tinha uns poucos arranhões em sua capa e continuava ileso, embora começasse a se preocupar ao ver o aumento de poder dos 4 guerreiros. Enquanto os outros se aproximavam, Picollo tem uma idéia e chama Trunks.

- Picollo: Trunks, quantas sementes restam?

- Trunks: Apenas três.

- Picollo: Bem, me dê uma. - Trunks a joga e Picollo a dá a Anne. - Tome, coma e assim irá se recuperar e poderá usar sua magia para curar todos nós.

Anne não entende do que ele está falando mas quando come a semente sente como recupera toda sua energia, e imediatamente usa seu Sopro da Cura, curando todos.

Os quatro cavaleiros se lançam mais uma vez contra Xardoz, que estava parado contemplando como vinham até ele, quando seu olhar muda completamente, não lhe agradava a idéia de que continuassem levantando para lutar contra ele.

- Xardoz: Já estou farto disso. HAA! – Xardoz lança de seus braços duas rajadas de energia, Shun e Shiryu são derrubados. Hyoga se descuida ao se virar para seus amigos e Xardoz aparece atrás dele e o golpeia com una esfera de energia mandando-o para se chocar contra um muro.

Seiya reage tarde e também é derrubado por uma bola de energia de Xardoz. Nesse momento Picollo, Gohan e Trunks chegam voando para ajudar. Os três tentam golpear Xardoz mas só o fazem estremecer estando parado, Xardoz dá um giro de 360° e com sua energia golpeia os três. Gohan se levanta rapidamente e vai até Xardoz. Gohan dá centenas de golpes rápidos mas é como se Xardoz tivesse uma fina barreira a sua volta, já que recebe todos os golpes mas só se pode sentir a vibração deles, causando pequenos tremores na terra ao redor.

Enquanto isso as garotas apenas observam a batalha, sem poder encontrar o momento para entrar e lutar.

- Rei: Não posso agüentar isso! Esse maldito matou Serena e Darien e nós aqui sem poder fazer nada!... Nem mesmo eles que são mais poderosos que nós não conseguem lhe fazer nenhum dano... - diz enquanto uma lágrima percorre sua face.

- Marine: Tem razão, temos que ir ajudá-los, pelo menos podemos distraí-lo para que eles possam atacar.

- Ami: Eu concordo! Vamos! - quando estão prestes a ir, Setsuna rapidamente as impede de agir.

- Setsuna: Será inútil, só iríamos atrapalhar. Será que não entendem? Em todas as épocas que já vi, nenhum ser maligno se compara com este, é poderoso demais, o suficiente para reduzir a Terra a cinzas.

- Lita: Não posso acreditar que esteja se rendendo, isso não deveria importar! É nossa obrigação lutar, que droga!

- Setsuna: Já não temos o cristal de prata, essa era nossa única oportunidade.

- Anne: Então devemos fazer o possível para recuperar nossos amigos, Xardoz ainda não fará nada a menos que tenha Lucy, e é possível que Serena ainda esteja com vida.

- Haruka: Se é assim, não podemos deixar que cumpra sua ameaça.

Enquanto Lucy se recuperava lentamente, Picollo e Hyoga eram golpeados pelas mãos de Xardoz.

- Gohan: Pare... Mazenku! - o poder de Gohan explode em Xardoz, mas não lhe causa sérios danos.

- Seiya: "É impossível, não podemos com ele, mas por algum motivo estamos aqui, não foi em vão que enfrentamos os Cavaleiros Dourados e Poseidon." Xardoz, você se auto-denomina um deus, mas não é! - Xardoz se dirige até Seiya com uma esfera de energia em suas manos.

- Xardoz: É uma escória humana. - Xardoz solta seu poder, mas vê sem poder acreditar que Seiya o esquiva e então o agarra pelo braço.

- Seiya: Agora!

- Shun: Exploda tempestade! - toda a tempestade de Shun faz com que Xardoz seja lançado ao céu, nisso Hyoga e Trunks conseguem dar-lhe alguns chutes no ar fazendo-o ir direto ao solo.

- Shiryu: Cólera do Dragão!

- Picollo: Makakonsappo!

Os dois poderes atingem Xardoz justo antes de que caísse, uma grande explosão é provocada depois disto e em milésimos de segundo, Seiya resgata Lucy carregando-a enquanto se afastam dali voando.

A fumaça se dispersa muito rápido devido a Xardoz, ele agora está disposto a devolver o ataque mas de repente sente uma energia que chama sua atenção. Um grande raio de energia sai dos ataques unidos das sailors e das guerreiras mágicas diretamente até Xardoz, os demais o esquivam vendo o grande poder desse ataque.

Xardoz não consegue evitá-lo e o recebe com as duas mãos. O ataque é muito poderoso e o faz retroceder enquanto as garotas aumentam o poder de seu ataque.

- Rei: Vamos, esta é nossa chance!

-Xardoz: Deixem de bobagens! - Xardoz faz um movimento com os braços desviando o raio até o céu. - Agora vejo porque se recuperaram dos ferimentos que lhes causei - Xardoz levanta sua mão e dispara uma rápida esfera vermelha de energia. Todos a esquivam mas parece que não ia direto nem a Picollo, Gohan ou Hyoga, até que se ouve um grito.

- Anne : AAAHHH...

- Marine: O que... Anne! - Marine se vira e vê Anne com sua armadura destroçada e seu corpo soltando fumaça devido ao impacto do ataque, cai de joelhos para logo tombar no solo.

Marine corre para ajudar sua amiga, mas apesar de sacudir Anne ela não responde.

- Marine: Está morta... Ele a matou! - Marine abraça Anne com um mar de lágrimas sem que pudesse fazer nada.

- Picollo: Maldito, era só uma menina!

- Setsuna: Como pôde se atrever a fazer isto?

- Xardoz: Se querem acompanhá-la, será um prazer ajudá-los! - Xardoz volta a disparar um raio de sua mão e atravessa o corpo de Setsuna.

- Michiru: Setsuna, NÃÃOOO! - sem que pudesse reagir Michiru também é atacada por Xardoz com outro raio que fulmina a vida da sailor.

- Haruka: NÃO, MICHIRU! - Haruka chega tarde para ajudá-la e todos ficam chocados ao ver como são assassinadas uma por uma.

- Xardoz: Ha, ha, ha! Isto é muito divertido, vejamos quem será o próximo.

-Trunks: NÃOOO! - Trunks junto com Shiryu, Hyoga e Gohan se lançam sobre Xardoz, mas ele ergue suas mãos e libera um poder em forma de ondas, que golpeia todos deixando a maioria fora de combate.

Seiya que protegia Lucy com seu corpo vê os corpos de todos no solo e pensa o pior. Deixa Lucy recostada num lugar afastado e se lança contra Xardoz, mas este desaparece sem que Seiya pudesse vê-lo, para depois aparecer diante dele, dando um golpe no rosto que derruba Seiya vários metros atrás.

- Xardoz: Diga adeus Pégaso! - Xardoz afasta seu punho para trás cheio de energia, mas nesse momento a distância se escutam duas vozes.

- Ave Fênix!

- Big Bang Attack!

Xardoz não pode evitar a chegada dos ataques até ele. Em meio às explosões de poderes, se notam as silhuetas de Ikki e Vejita descendo. Trunks e Shun, ainda feridos e no chão, recuperam um pouco de ânimo ao vê-los com vida. Ikki vê os cadáveres de Anne, Michiru e Setsuna, isso o enfurece e ele se volta para Xardoz acendendo seu cosmo.

- Ikki: Vou garantir de que não saia daqui com vida.

Xardoz se recupera sacudindo a poeira de suas roupas, quando nota uma ferida em seu lábio, de onde sai um pouco de sangue. Xardoz se limpa e vê o sangue em sua mão com grande surpresa de que o tenham ferido.

- Vejita: Ha, ha, ha, não sabia que os deuses tivessem sangue. - Xardoz se vira enfurecido diante do comentário de Vejita. Ele por sua vez se prepara para atacar, assim como Ikki.

- Ikki: Então se tem coração, só o que tenho a fazer é impedir que bombeie seu maldito sangue.

- Shun: Ikki! Não o enfrente sozinho, ele é muito poderoso!

Ikki não lhe dá atenção e se lança antes de Vejita. Xardoz o espera com um sorriso cínico, enquanto Ikki dá um chute que destrói parte do solo, Xardoz o havia esquivado e põe uma esfera de energia no peito de Ikki que explode danificando sua armadura.

- Vejita: Xardoz, venha cá maldito! - Vejita atira várias rajadas de energia, Xardoz golpeia todas com grande velocidade destruindo-as, logo aparece frente a Vejita no ar, Vejita reage tarde e está prestes a ser golpeado.

- Ikki. Ave Fênix!

- Xardoz: Que demo.. - Xardoz recebe o maior golpe de Ikki, mas se recupera, quando Vejita também ataca rapidamente.

- Vejita: Big Bang Attack!

- Xardoz: Maldito…AAARRRGH! - o ataque de Vejita leva Xardoz voando a quilômetros longe dali.

- Vejita: Isso o pegou de surpresa, agora ganhamos tempo. Bem, onde está o estúpido do Kakarotto? - Vejita desce ao solo e nota que todos estão feridos e vê os corpos das garotas mortas, ao que reage movendo a cabeça negativamente. - Isso é o que acontece por se meterem em lutas de adultos, malditas crianças inoportunas.

Haruka, que abraçava Michiru ouve o comentário de Vejita e se enfurece sacando sua espada e se lança contra ele disposta a feri-lo, mas Vejita é mais rápido e a pega pelo pescoço, neutralizando-a.

- Haruka: Não se atreva a falar delas assim ...agkh... ou te juro que... - todas as garotas se lamentam pelas perdas, mas sabem que devem continuar lutando apesar das baixas, e assim como os cavaleiros e os guerreiros Z, também se levantam para continuar a batalha, apesar de seus ferimentos.

- Vejita: Não façam bobagens, e isso significa não ficar no meu caminho. - Vejita solta Haruka, enquanto se afasta e vê Ikki parado observado o céu alheio à conversa.

- Ikki: Se não notaram, Xardoz parece ter desaparecido da face da Terra.

- Picollo: Maldito... Ocultou seu poder para não ser detectado. Pode nos atacar a qualquer momento, então ninguém saia deste lugar!

Enquanto Vejita sobrevoa a área tentando encontrar Xardoz, Haruka, Shiryu, Trunks e Marine levam os corpos das guerreiras caídas a um lugar seguro atrás de uns muros derrubados.

- Haruka: Isto não devia ter acontecido... se pelo menos... - Trunks põe sua mão no ombro da sailor tentando consolá-la.

- Trunks: Era impossível fazer algo para evitar. Mas de alguma forma o derrotaremos e encontraremos uma forma de reviver suas amigas.

- Shiryu: Isto é apenas o começo. Haverão mais sacrifícios, disso eu tenho certeza, e é verdade o que disse Vejita, se não tem confiança o melhor é que se afastem para um lugar seguro.

- Marine: Creio que falo por todos quando digo que isto não vai ficar assim, o faremos pagar... - Marine, com lágrimas toca o rosto de sua amiga Anne, lembrando de todas as batalhas pelas quais passaram juntas e todos os amigos que perderam por causa de Xardoz .

Os demais estavam reunidos em círculo alertas porque a qualquer momento seu inimigo poderia aparecer. Entre eles, Lucy já estava se recuperando junto a Seiya, ele se alegra que nada grave tenha lhe acontecido, ela se vira para ele curiosa e aliviada de que estava bem.

- Lucy: Que bom que está a salvo... e com essa armadura.

-Seiya: Lucy, eu... Anne está... ela... - Seiya fica com um nó na garganta, mas Lucy baixa a cabeça quando o abraça.

- Lucy: Sim... eu sei...- enquanto Lucy não evita chorar por sua amiga, um tremor sacode todos.

Justo aos pés de Mina a terra começa a se abrir, e ela cai no buraco que aparece, Shun reage mas não consegue evitar a queda de Mina. Nesse momento ele pensa em suas correntes destruídas e se lamenta por não tê-las mais.

- Mina: Alguém segure isto! - a corrente de Vênus chega às mãos de Shun, e ele a segura com firmeza.

- Shun: Te peguei! Não se preocupe agora te pux... - nesse momento uma explosão seguida de um grito de Vênus e chamas de energia saem da terra repelindo Shun, este se recupera rapidamente e se concentra em Mina, mas em seguida vê como o corpo da sailor voa pelos ares empurrada pela explosão do solo.

- Lita: Mina, NÃOO! - nisso Xardoz sai das fendas onde Mina havia caído, mais uma vez outra vítima havia sido feita e ele estava disposto a acabar com as vidas dos guerreiros.

- Shun: Maldito! TEMPESTADE NEBULOSA!

Xardoz é apanhado pela incrível tempestade de Shun, fazendo todos saírem voando também.

- Rei: Temos que... ajudá-lo...

- Picollo: Ótima idéia... Mas como... se ele não deixa? - até Vejita mal pode se manter no ar, mas chega a ver que Xardoz se recupera pouco a pouco.

- Shun: Não pode ser, é meu poder máximo e ele não sofreu nada.

- Xardoz: MALDITO INSETO! - a energia de Xardoz explode e um raio de energia atravessa o corpo de Shun.

- Ikki: SHUUUNN! - Ikki vê como a tempestade diminui ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo de seu irmão, o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda, cai sem vida com a armadura de Virgem. - NÃOOOO!

Ikki se lança como um raio e golpeia Xardoz no ar jogando-o ao solo. Nesse momento o orgulho de Xardoz estava ferido assim como ele, já que havia sido golpeado por um humano. Nisso ele esquiva um chute de Ikki que ia a grande velocidade.

- Xardoz: Ninguém faz isso ao grande Xardoz! - com uma grande onda de poder, Xardoz golpeia Ikki destruindo toda a armadura de Fênix - Agora não voltará a me aborrecer! - com sua outra mão prepara outro ataque e o dispara contra Ikki. Vejita, Seiya e os demais estavam muito longe para ajudar, mas una luz detém o poder de Xardoz. Ele fica ofuscado pela luz e recua, quando volta a ver seu oponente, Ikki aparece vestido com a armadura de Leão, golpeando Xardoz e arrancando seu capacete.

- Vejita: Mas que diabos?

Xardoz cai com um joelho no solo, e vê Ikki com seu cosmo revitalizado graças ao poder de sua armadura dourada de Leão.

- Xardoz: Todos são uns insetos, não posso acreditar que esteja me rebaixando a isso... - Xardoz se levanta rapidamente e golpeia Ikki com um soco. Nesse momento Xardoz é golpeado por trás, e vê que é Hotaru, expandindo uma aura que só havia visto quando lutou contra Sailor Moon.

- Hotaru: Não posso deixar que continue com vida - a terra começa a tremer, grandes colunas de terra aparecem ao redor de Xardoz e Hotaru, prendendo-os e deixando Ikki de fora.

- Ikki: Menina, está louca? - os demais chegam rapidamente ao lugar, mas não podem entrar onde estão Hotaru e Xardoz.

- Trunks: Rápido! Não podemos deixar que Hotaru lute sozinha contra ele.

- Ami: Esperem, é muito perigoso derrubar esses muros já que poderiam cair sobre Hotaru.

Dentro da armadilha de Hotaru, ela e Xardoz estavam frente a frente. Hotaru liberava um grande poder, que surpreendia Xardoz.

- Xardoz: Nossa, nunca pensei que alguma das guerreiras sailor tivesse esse nível de poder, me agrada. Mas creio que algo está contendo você a mostrar seu verdadeiro poder.

- Hotaru: Do que está falando? - diz com um tom pouco comum, tão imponente quanto seu poder.

- Xardoz: Vejamos se com isto você desperta. - Xardoz faz um rápido movimento com sua mão e dispara um raio que faz um orifício em uma coluna e chega ao coração de Trunks.

- Picollo: Trunks!

- Rei: Não...

- Vejita: T-Trunks... você?

- Hotaru: NÃO! É... um miserável... HYAAAA!

- Xardoz: He, he, he Vamos! - pelas pequenas aberturas ao redor das colunas pode se ver raios de luz saindo, enquanto se misturam pouco a pouco em meio a grande tremores.

- Seiya: Todos se afastem! - uma grande explosão ocorre em seguida destruindo as enormes colunas de terra.

Tudo se acalma, e ao que parece, a grande explosão havia acabado com Xardoz que permanecia caído sem se mover e a alguns metros estava Hotaru no mesmo estado.

- Haruka: Hotaru... Hotaru! - Haruka corre até Hotaru pensando no pior, mas Hotaru começa a se mover. Ao que parece tudo acabou, mas algo ocorre.

Haruka estava prestes a tomar a mão de Hotaru quando as duas são lançadas por um golpe de energia. Xardoz se levantava apenas com algumas feridas aparentemente sem importância em seu corpo. Todos voltam a se preparar embora se note o cansaço em cada um.

- Ikki: Nunca te perdoarei pelo que fez maldito!

- Lucy: Vamos, estou aqui se me quer, vingarei a morte de Anne!

- Gohan: E eu a de meu pai! Isto não ficará assim! - Gohan, Ikki, Seiya, Picollo, Lucy, Hyoga e Shiryu começam a elevar todo seu poder, mas Xardoz se acalma quando estava prestes a atacar e respira fundo.

- Xardoz: Ufa, reconheço que os subestimei, principalmente essa menina, mas devem saber que nunca poderão ganhar, viram como acabei com a vida de seus amigos facilmente, e lhes asseguro que ainda não usei todo meu poder, mas estou disposto a fazê-lo se quiserem assim.

- Vejita: Então faça! FINAL FLASH! - Vejita lança seu enorme poder direto a Xardoz, todos se afastam com a ajuda de Gohan, Picollo e Seiya voando rapidamente e se afastando centenas de metros.

Xardoz está a ponto de receber o ataque de Vejita quando eleva sua energia enormemente, o suficiente para cobrir e absorver toda a energia que Vejita havia mandado.

Vejita fica petrificado frente a Xardoz, enquanto este sorri e em um movimento rápido golpeia Vejita destruindo o peito de sua armadura.

- Seiya: Só temos uma chance... Mas preciso da sua ajuda.

- Lucy: Seiya, o que vai fazer? - Seiya saca das costas da armadura o arco e a flecha de Sagitário.

- Seiya: Se Ikki tem razão, Xardoz deve ter um coração que bombeie seu sangue, mas preciso que o distraiam para dar um tiro perfeito.

- Picollo: Se isso é o que precisa, então o faremos.

- Lita: Então vamos quebrar a cara dele!

- Seiya: Esperem! Preciso que vocês fiquem já que seria inútil que fossem junto a Picollo, Gohan, Ikki, Shiryu e Hyoga. Vocês, Rei, Marine, Lita, Ami e Lucy, coloquem toda a energia que lhes resta nesta flecha, Hotaru e Haruka estão muito fracas para isso.

- Hyoga: Estamos ficando sem cartas, mas parece que isto pode funcionar. Então vamos ajudar Vejita.

- Ami: Hyoga por favor tenha cuidado.

- Hyoga: Eu terei. - Hyoga segura a mão de Ami só por alguns segundos, para depois lançar-se junto a Ikki, Picollo, Shiryu e Gohan onde estavam Xardoz e Vejita.

- Rei: Boa sorte.

Vejita estava sendo enforcado por Xardoz, depois de ter recebido vários golpes no rosto, de sua boca começava a sair o líquido vermelho.

- Xardoz: E então símio miserável, quer dizer algo antes de que separe sua cabeça do corpo? - Vejita apenas responde com um grito mas prestes a morrer, é salvo por um ataque enviado a Xardoz.

Xardoz solta Vejita por causa de um ataque pelas costas, olha para baixo e vê que seus pés estão presos no gelo. Após isso é atacado por Picollo e Shiryu de uma vez, golpeando-o no rosto. Xardoz estava no ar quando é novamente atacado por Ikki e seu Ave Fênix e por Gohan com seu Mazenku. Este último ataque combinado derruba Xardoz mas ele rapidamente volta a se levantar e faz um movimento cruzado com os braços, soltando duas poderosas rajadas golpeando Picollo e Hyoga.

- Shiryu: Prepare-se... Excalibur! - o enorme cosmo de Shiryu vai direto a Xardoz, ele vê que não é um poder normal e ao tentar esquivá-lo é cortado no braço esquerdo. Xardoz vê como escorre o sangue, isto o enfurece ainda mais.

- Xardoz: Maldito... - Xardoz lança seu poder contra todos. Só Vejita fica de pé para enfrentá-lo, mas está muito fraco e só pode se manter de pé, Xardoz está disposto a matá-lo, mas se detém inexplicavelmente.

- KA-ME! HA-ME!

- Xardoz: Não pode ser...

- Vejita: Quê, Kak...?

- Seiya: É ele!

Todos olham para o céu e vêem como um resplendor faz com que as sombras se dissipem, revelando a figura de Goku descendo com todo seu poder em suas mãos.

- Goku: HA!

O ataque de Goku pega Xardoz de surpresa, que desta vez sofre os danos do kame hame ha de Goku.

- Goku: É todo seu, Seiya!

Seiya estava com seu arco pronto para soltar sua flecha, Lucy, Rei, Lita, Marine e Ami lhe deram todo o poder que tinham.

- Seiya: TOME ISTO... XARDOZ!


	11. No Fim Sempre há Esperança

**Capítulo 10 - No Fim Sempre há Esperança**

Era o pôr do sol, embora não parecesse, já que em toda parte a Terra estava coberta pela escuridão. Mas surgia um raio de esperança de onde menos se podia imaginar, era a própria luz que enfrentava a escuridão.

- Seiya: TOME ISTO... XARDOZ!

- Xardoz: NÃO FARÃO NADA! HAAAA! - Seiya estava prestes a soltar a flecha dourada, mas Xardoz contra ataca mais rápido soltando ondas de energia que o derrubam. - Bem, não se mova e atravessarei seu coração... Arggghh!

-Goku: Não se esqueça de mim. - Goku aparece com seu tele-transporte golpeando Xardoz.

- Xardoz: Como é possível? Eu mesmo te matei. - Xardoz lhe devolve o golpe no rosto, fazendo Goku girar no ar com o impacto. Mas este se recupera rapidamente e se tele-transporta novamente dando chutes no estômago de Xardoz.

- Goku: Você esqueceu de uma coisa... Estávamos em outro plano astral, então me mandaram de volta.

- Xardoz: É um conceito avançado demais para esse seu cérebro minúsculo! Alguém o ajudou! - Xardoz num rápido movimento une suas mãos e libera um enorme raio de energia contra Goku.

Goku cai bastante machucado, com feridas por todo o corpo e suas roupas rasgadas, mas apenas sorria enquanto olhava Xardoz nos olhos.

- Goku: Devo te agradecer por todo esse discurso que fez. Graças a um sujeito estranho com os olhos fechados pude entender. - Goku se levanta rapidamente e com sua cabeça golpeia a testa de Xardoz, que não consegue evitar o golpe.- Sim, é isso mesmo, eu gosto de lutar, mas também tenho a minha família e meus amigos que estão sempre comigo. Este planeta é de todos nós, é nosso lar, eu sei que nunca poderia defendê-lo sozinho, todos somos um quando nos unimos, é assim que te venceremos.

- Xardoz: Só pode ser a filosofia desse Buda, devia tê-lo matado desde o início, e você também, mas a partir de agora, tudo se acaba. - Xardoz aumenta sua energia, mas cai devido a um raio de energia que o golpeia por trás. Ele se vira e vê Vejita.

- Vejita: Não... não deixarei que Kakarotto mate você, eu mesmo farei isso.

- Ikki: Não vai escapar daqui. - Shiryu, Gohan, Picollo e Hyoga também se levantam para enfrentar Xardoz, mas algo diferente acontece com ele, que todos percebem.

-Xardoz: Muito bem, se querem assim... Jamais havia usado este poder com simples escórias como vocês, mas não me deixam outra escolha, verão como arrancarei sua pele enquanto os queimo por dentro. - os olhos de Xardoz se tornam negros como sua aura de energia, que começa a aumentar seu poder, nem Goku faz sequer um movimento, assim como seus amigos, estão perplexos ao presenciar a mudança de poder em Xardoz.

- Vejita: Não vou ficar ouvindo essas besteiras. Vai nevar no inferno antes que você consiga me matar. - Vejita lança uma bola de energia que se desintegra ao tocar na aura de Xardoz.

- Xardoz: Observem meu verdadeiro poder! - Xardoz se move rapidamente, dando um tremendo golpe no estômago de Vejita, todos conseguem ouvir suas costelas se partindo. Depois faz um movimento para cima com seu dedo indicador fazendo o solo explodir sob Ikki e Picollo, que caem muito feridos.

- Gohan: Não! Maldito!

- Goku: Gohan espere, não vá! Demônios! - Goku se lança junto a Gohan e os dois dão uma série de golpes em Xardoz, mas sem resultado. - Eleve seu ki, Gohan, enfureça-se! - depois das palavras de Goku, ele e Gohan conseguem dar um golpe na cara de Xardoz , que se irrita e num rápido movimento agarra pai e filho pelas cabeças e com suas mãos lança sua energia para eletrocutá-los, Hyoga e Shiryu vão para ajudar mas Xardoz se move muito mais rápido e joga Gohan e Goku fazendo os quatro se chocarem. Já indefesos recebem de novo o poder de Xardoz. Ele estava disposto a prosseguir com seu ataque mas se detém inexplicavelmente. Se vira e se surpreende com o que vê. Seiya estava se levantado e apontando a flecha dourada contra ele.

-Seiya: Não importa quantas vezes me derrube... Não descansarei até ter cravado esta flecha no seu coração... AAAAAHHHHH! - Seiya eleva enormemente seu cosmo e reúne toda a energia guardada na flecha que recebera de Lucy e das demais.

- Xardoz: Nem pense nisso, agora que estou liberando 100 % do meu poder sou invencível! - Xardoz reúne energias e seu olhar se dirige totalmente para Seiya. - Agora tome isto, se quer tanto sua Athena, vou mandá-lo para que a proteja pessoalmente!

Xardoz reúne em suas mãos a energia escura para formar o buraco negro que usou para absorver Sailor Moon e o lança contra Seiya. Ele estava tão concentrado em soltar a flecha que não pode reagir a tempo. Mas no último momento, Lucy se coloca entre Seiya e o ataque de Xardoz, sendo absorvida por esse poder.

- Seiya: LUCY!

- Marine: Não, Lucy!

- Xardoz: HA, ha, ha! O que achou disso? O que vai fazer agora Pégaso? Ha, ha, ha. - o buraco negro que absorveu Lucy se adere a Xardoz. - Agora nada me impedirá de destruir este planeta agora mesmo... Hã? Que diab...? - Xardoz de repente se detém e observa Seiya, nesse momento seu cosmo ardia de uma forma como nunca havia feito antes até explodir com tanta intensidade que provoca um redemoinho do qual saem voando as garotas e Goku e os outros.

- Seiya: Jamais o perdoarei... Me tirou a coisa mais importante da minha vida... E agora me tira Lucy, que acalmou minha dor... Não permitirei que continue vivo, te mandarei para o inferno mesmo que tenha que arrastá-lo até lá! - Seiya explode toda sua cosmo energia provocada por sua fúria, Xardoz também libera seu poder e manda um ataque de energia com suas mãos. Nesse momento Seiya solta a flecha, que parte o poder de Xardoz em dois, ele não pode acreditar.

- Xardoz: É impossível, é apenas um humano! APENAS UM HUMANOOOO! AAAAARRRRRRGGGGHH! - Xardoz recebe a flecha que atravessa seu coração deixando um rastro de luz dourada em seu caminho que sai do lugar onde o atravessou - NÃOOOOO!

Dentro de um lugar escuro, Lucy se encontra consciente e com seu traje de verdadeira Guerreira Mágica (de quando usam os gênios), a luz dourada da flecha ilumina o caminho de Lucy que consegue ver Sailor Moon, Athena e o Senhor Kaio cobertos por uma espécie de teia de aranha sem poderem se mover. Nesse momento o buraco por onde sai a luz começa a se fechar pouco a pouco.

- Lucy: Oh não! Meu plano não chegava a essa situação. - Lucy corre até onde estão os corpos e rapidamente os tira de sua prisão, recuperando a consciência.

- Serena: O quê... houve?

- Lucy: Rápido, não há tempo para explicações, temos que sair por onde entra essa luz. - os quatro vão depressa mas inesperadamente a abertura se fecha, na realidade, Xardoz solta um pequeno sorriso mas só dura alguns instantes.

Xardoz solta outro grito de dor e a ferida se abre novamente com a luz dourada, nesse momento fragmentos de poeira cósmica começam a formar as figuras de Lucy, Sailor Moon, Athena e Senhor Kaio.

- Seiya: Lucy! Saori!

- Rei: Serena!

- Goku: Vejam, é o Senhor Kaio! Parece que conseguiram.

Nesse momento Xardoz cai no chão soltando uma grande quantidade de sangue pelos dois lados da ferida por onde passou a flecha. Seiya, Rei e Marine vão correndo até Lucy, Sailor Moon, Athena e Senhor Kaio, ajudando-os a se levantarem.

- Saori: Seiya... vocês estão aqui como sempre, obrigada.

- Seiya: É nosso dever. -se vira para Lucy. - Lucy... que bom que você está bem.

- Marine: Quando é que vai parar de fazer essas loucuras, nos deu um bom susto.

- Lucy: He, he, me desculpe.

- Goku: Senhor Kaio, que bom que está bem, este tal de Xardoz era mesmo muito forte, mas finalmente conseguimos. - Goku e os demais se levantam e vão um pouco exaustos até onde estavam.

- Senhor Kaio: O quê? Derrotaram Xardoz? Mas isso é quase impossível.

- Picollo: Pode acreditar gordo, este garoto conseguiu atravessar seu coração.

- Senhor Kaio: Você disse o coração? Mas se é assim... não, cuidado!

- Goku: O quê! - Goku e os outros se viram para onde está Xardoz, mas ele desapareceu.

- Ami. Olhem no céu! - todos olham para cima, o céu azul agora era um grande véu de energia negra, no centro dela estava Xardoz gravemente ferido com hemorragia na ferida da flecha, mas seu poder dizia o contrário do que se via.

- Vejita: Não é possível! Com esse poder destruirá este planeta facilmente.

- Picollo: Não creio que se conforme apenas com a Terra.

- Hyoga: O que quer dizer? Que poderia destruir o universo?

- Ami: Bom, não precisam exagerar... pelos meus cálculos, poderia se limitar a destruir os 6 planetas mais próximos e danificar muito o Sol, transformando-o em uma supernova que se expandiria até... bem sim, ele pode destruir o universo.

- Marine: Muito obrigada pela explicação, agora já me sinto mais tranqüila.

- Saori: Quer dizer que não podemos fazer nada?

- Lucy: Tem que haver algo que possamos fazer para evitar que ele destrua a Terra. Deve existir algum jeito.

- Vejita: Droga, desde Freeza nunca me senti tão indefeso. - Vejita apenas contempla o espetáculo no céu.

- Goku: Não acredito que esteja se rendendo, Vejita.

- Vejita: Não até te derrotar, Kakarotto.

- Serena: Ninguém deve se render. Usarei toda a energia do Cristal de Prata e a usarei para absorver toda a energia.

- Rei: De jeito nenhum! Com certeza você morrerá se tentar, Darien não gostaria que você também morresse!

- Serena: Mas...

- Goku: Esperem, só conheço uma saída, mas não tenho certeza de que funcionará, já que nunca havia visto essa tremenda quantidade de poder.

- Senhor Kaio: Se refere à Genki Dama?

- Serena: A o quê?

- Picollo: Mas é impossível que em tão pouco tempo reúna a energia de todos os habitantes deste planeta e assim...

- Goku: Mas vou tentar de outra forma, e preciso de sua ajuda.

- Seiya: Só diga o que fazer, nós faremos o possível.

- Goku: Reúnam todo o poder que lhes resta e mandem para mim. - Goku se eleva e põe os braços para cima.- Agora mandem todo seu poder para mim!

- Seiya: Não sei o que está tentando, mas use todo o meu cosmo.

- Lucy: Leve meu poder também, o poder de Rayearth.

- Picollo: Vamos Goku!

- Gohan: Papai!

- Serena: Aqui está todo o poder do Cristal de Prata e das Sailor Senshi.

- Hyoga: Leve o meu cosmo e de meu mestre Camus.

Todos levantavam as mãos para Goku e enviavam todo seu poder, só faltavam Vejita e Ikki.

- Ikki: Não vai ajudar?

- Vejita: Eu sou um guerreiro de classe alta... como pode ser possível que dando meu poder a esse miserável inseto...

- Ikki: Só vou dizer que há batalhas que às vezes não se pode vencer com os punhos... mas pode ganhar dentro de você e superar-se para ser mais forte. - Ikki levanta suas mãos e manda seu cosmo para Goku.

- Vejita: Não me venha com essa asneira. - Vejita libera seu poder e o manda a Goku.

Nos céus Goku continuava subindo até se aproximar de Xardoz pouco a pouco, mas ainda não tinha a esfera branca da Genki Dama mas sim todo seu corpo soltava um rastro de energia branca. Xardoz o observa quando se aproxima, seu olhar só mostrava puro ódio.

- Xardoz: É ousado em vir até aqui, tendo a chance de se tele-transportar e fugir para outro lugar. Lembre que esta não é a sua Terra, então não tem porque tentar protegê-la. - Xardoz erguia uma das mãos controlando a grande energia que havia reunido.

- Goku: Como já disse, eu luto junto a meus amigos, e nunca irei desapontá-los.

- Xardoz: Pois então...MORRA COM SEUS AMIGOS!

- Goku: EXPLODA GENKI DAMA! - nesse momento o poder de Xardoz explode junto com o de Goku e ambos os poderes se chocam no céu.

A explosão do choque é devastadora, provocando um grande tremor na área onde estavam os outros. Por causa do vento as árvores eram arrancadas, casas eram destruídas e montanhas se partiam ao meio. Seiya e os outros se protegiam como podiam.

- Senhor Kaio: Essa... essa não é a Genki Dama... apenas a utilizou para canalizar toda a energia de vocês...

- Serena: Mas será que é suficiente?

- Vejita: Parece que não Vejam!

A energia escura de Xardoz começava a absorver a energia branca que Goku mandava, que nesse momento estava enfraquecendo rapidamente, Xardoz sorria por sua vitória.

- Xardoz: Assim termina sua história, malditas escórias cósmicas. Foi uma grande luta, mas todo aquele que me fere acabará em cinzas. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

- Goku: Amigos... já não me restam mais energias para mandar... sinto muito... desapontei vocês. - Goku começa a recuar devido à força Xardoz.

- Seiya: GOKU, NÃO SE RENDA! - Seiya se levanta outra vez e ergue seu cosmo elevando-o até o infinito, com isto Seiya voa graças à armadura de Sagitário.

- Vejita: O quê? De onde tirou todo esse poder?

- Lucy: Seiya, eu também vou com você!

- Serena: E eu também! - Lucy e Serena reúnem de novo suas energias e voam junto a Seiya.

- Rei: Serena, espere!

- Marine: Lucy, você não vai conseguir.

- Picollo: De onde tiraram essa força? Eu estou completamente sem energia.

- Shiryu: Não sei... mas posso sentir outros cosmos além dos deles.

Goku estava prestes a cair quando sente a cálida energia de Seiya, Lucy e Serena se aproximando dele.

- Seiya: NÃO NOS RENDEREMOS! COMETA DE PÉGASO!

- Lucy: FLECHA DE FOGO!

- Serena: PELO PODER DO PRISMA LUNAR!

- Goku: É agora ou nunca... KAME - HAME - HAAAAAAAAAAA!

- Xardoz: O quê?

Os quatro poderes se chocam com a Genki Dama feita por todos impulsionando-a contra o poder de Xardoz. Finalmente todos os poderes unidos absorvem toda a energia de Xardoz, consumindo também a ele.

- Xardoz: Não pode... ser... NNNNÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO! - Xardoz era reduzido a cinzas desaparecendo consumido por toda a energia enviada por todos. Desta vez finalmente Xardoz estava derrotado.

Goku, Serena, Seiya e Lucy acordavam momentos mais tarde rodeados por todos os seus amigos. Agora tudo estava calmo, mas com as conseqüências sofridas na batalha.

- Gohan: Papai! - Gohan se lança para abraçar Goku que acabava de acordar.

- Rei: Serena que bom... fico feliz que esteja bem.

- Serena: Obrigada Rei... mas Darien... e as meninas...

Serena não pode falar por causa das lágrimas que inundam seus olhos. Lucy também chora por seus amigos mortos por culpa de Xardoz. Os cavaleiros de bronze, Saori e Ikki principalmente, lamentam a morte de Shun. Mas os guerreiros Z eram os únicos que não pareciam tristes, fato que não passou despercebido pelos demais. Goku se levanta com dificuldade ajudado por Gohan, todos ainda estavam exaustos pela batalha.

- Goku: Não se preocupem por nossos amigos... Em nosso universo existem umas esferas mágicas que realizam desejos, podemos usá-las para reviver os mortos. - todos os que não sabiam sobre isso ficam atônitos.

- Seiya: ...Não acredito, acho que você deve ter levado um golpe muito forte na cabeça.

- Gohan: Não, é verdade, meu pai também já foi revivido. - mais uma vez todos ficam surpresos, exceto Ikki que os interrompe.

- Ikki: Se isso é verdade, então não devemos usá-las. - Goku e os demais ficam chocados com as palavras de Ikki, que parecia decidido em sua atitude.

- Goku: Mas por quê?

- Ikki: Isso não seria nada ético. Muitos companheiros morreram como Shun, em batalha. Isto seria ir contra as leis da natureza, acredito que isso acabaria fazendo mais mal do que bem.

- Saori: Sim... infelizmente este foi o destino que coube a eles e não pode ser mudado tão facilmente, entendam isso. - o Senhor Kaio se aproxima de Saori, olhando-a com respeito.

- Senhor Kaio: Vejo que continua bastante sábia... mas esta foi uma batalha que não tinha nada a ver com vocês, e não há nada de mal em consertar algo que estava errado desde o princípio. - todos fitam Saori aguardando sua resposta.

- Saori: Sim... acredito que sim.

- Senhor Kaio: Bem Goku, será melhor que descansem e amanhã vão buscar as esferas do dragão em seu universo... e quando pedirem seu desejo será melhor desejar que tudo voltasse a ser como antes, assim o povo de Zefir se salvaria, mas Xardoz continuaria como está... transformado em purê, ha, ha, ha, ha - senhor Kaio continua rindo de sua piada enquanto os demais se viram fingindo não conhecê-lo. - Ah, estava me esquecendo que dessa forma todos se esquecerão deste assunto, será melhor assim.

- Lucy: O quê? Não nos lembraremos de nada disto?

- Senhor Kaio: Sim... infelizmente é a única forma de reparar o que houve nos universos que Xardoz atacou.

- Picollo: Sim, talvez seja o melhor a fazer.

- Seiya: Têm certeza disso?

- Senhor Kaio: Sim... é a única forma. - Seiya e Lucy se entreolham, apesar de sentirem-se felizes por seus amigos, não evitam ficar tristes com essa solução, já que nunca voltariam a se ver.

- Saori: Bem... foi um longo dia. Por que não vamos a minha mansão para que se recuperem de seus ferimentos, serão bem-vindos.

- Goku. Sim, acho melhor já que não temos mais sementes dos deuses, e não tenho energias para me tele-transportar... mas tem uma coisa que me preocupa.

- Saori: Sim?

- Goku: Poderemos comer?

- Saori: Ah, claro que sim.

Cerca de meia hora depois um avião particular chega e todos sobem a bordo carregando os corpos de seus amigos mortos em combate. Todos passam a noite na mansão Kido e no dia seguinte, depois de Goku deixar o Senhor Kaio em seu planeta, vão procurar as esferas do dragão no outro universo. Goku, Gohan, Shiryu, Seiya, Lucy, Haruka, Rei e Serena são os encarregados de ir buscá-las. Os demais permanecem na mansão Kido, exceto por Ikki e Vejita que não tinham sido mais vistos desde a noite anterior. No dia seguinte Hyoga e Ami aproveitaram para se conhecerem melhor, mas além deles, Lucy e Seiya claramente sentiam que sua relação era mais que uma simples amizade.

Finalmente chegou o último dia, quando reuniram as sete esferas do dragão para fazer seus pedidos, todos estavam nos jardins da mansão Kido. Nesse momento aparecem Ikki e Vejita, ambos bastante machucados e sangrando.

- Goku: O que aconteceu?

- Vejita: Não é da sua conta.

- Seiya: Conseguiram se entender, Ikki?

- Ikki: Só estávamos acertando algumas contas pendentes.

- Goku: Bom, chegou a hora! Saia daí Shen Long, e realize o nosso desejo!

O dragão Shen Long emerge após um espetáculo sobrenatural que deixa perplexos todos que nunca viram algo assim. O dragão então pergunta com sua tremenda voz que desejo farão.

- Goku: Bom, será apenas um desejo e é...

- Serena: Espere, deixe-nos nos despedir!

- Goku: Ah é, me desculpe.

- Serena: Bom, foi um prazer ter conhecido todos vocês. - Serena segura as mãos de Seiya, Lucy e Goku, e também se dirige aos demais.

- Goku: Lutam muito bem, gostaria de ter tido uma revanche com você, Seiya.

- Seiya: Sim... e me desculpe por aquela vez que me zanguei, na verdade não era minha intenção, apesar de tudo você é um guerreiro nobre, gostei muito de lutar ao seu lado. - ambos apertam as mãos. Depois disso Goku faz o desejo a Shen Long. Enquanto isso, Seiya segura a mão de Lucy.

- Lucy: Seiya...

- Seiya: Lucy, você é muito especial para mim e não sabe o quanto vou... - Lucy interrompe Seiya fechando seus lábios com seu dedo.

- Lucy: Shhhh... eu também sentirei sua falta, e mesmo que não me lembre você deixou uma marca em meu coração. - Lucy termina dando-lhe um beijo, enquanto uma luz os cobre.

Passam os dias e tudo segue seu curso normal exatamente como antes da batalha, num entardecer Seiya caminhava pela rua quando passa junto a uma jovem ruiva que lia um livro sentada em um banco. Os dois olham um para o outro e sentem algo estranho, mas Seiya continua seu caminho e Lucy volta a seu livro. Depois disso Lucy fecha seu livro e começa a caminhar quando Seiya aparece outra vez frente a ela.

- Seiya: Com licença, sabe onde fica a Torre de Tóquio?

- Lucy: Claro, é meu lugar favorito, pegue o metrô da esquina e vá até o final, quando descer siga por cinco quarteirões, vire à direita e siga em frente. - Seiya fez uma cara de quem tenta multiplicar um número de 10 dígitos. - Bem, eu ia mesmo pra lá, se quiser podemos ir juntos para que não se perca.

- Seiya: Puxa, muito obrigado.

- Lucy: Você não é daqui?

- Seiya: Sou, mas estive muito tempo fora. - a conversa continuou até seu destino e além dele.


End file.
